It Started With A Song
by LadyTND
Summary: Finding a lead singer isn't that easy- choosing one you dont like makes it even harder, but falling for him... Smitchie.
1. Chapter One

_Man, it took me FOREVER to write this- I have written and rewritten is literally 7 times because I just COULD NOT get it right. So finally I was going to give up and this one popped into my head and the rest just flowed!! SO I hope you like it, love tashee_

**Camp Rock!**

The final bell rang and Mitchie joined the excited throng of students rushing to leave school for their weekend fun, she met her best friend Nate waiting for her just outside the school doors, a stack of fliers in his arms.

"What's that?" Mitchie asked, pulling off the one on the top. "Oh Nate! These look amazing!"

Nate grinned and pulled off a handful to hand to her, she took them and laughed. "So I guess I know what I'm doing my whole weekend."

"Battle of the Bands is only a month away, we have _got _to find a lead singer." Nate told her, as if she didn't already know this. "So posting fliers, newspaper ads, anything to get it out there that we're looking."

"Right, well I gotta get home and ready for work, I can pass these out there." Mitchie told him, not daring to shove them in her backpack in fear of a Nate breakdown. "I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow for band practice."

"Hey Mitch?" Nate called after her. "That new movie's coming out this weekend, that cartoon one with the dog?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Mitchie told him, waving and heading home.

Mitchie took a shortcut through Hickey Park, climbing the steps that lead to the walking path when a sudden angry burst of early fall air caught her off guard and tore the fliers from her arms. Mitchie moaned as the papers flew everywhere, there was no way that she would be able to retrieve them all, Nate would have a cow when he found out that all his hard work was scattered all over the park. That and they would probably fine him for littering.

"Woah!"

Mitchie yelped when she backed into someone, knocking them both to the ground. "I am soo sorry! I was trying to catch the fliers and-"

The boy pushed himself to his feet and gave her a dirty look, "Yeah, fine."

Mitchie frowned up at him, "It was an accident."

He snatched one of the fliers up off of the ground and looked it over, smashing it into a ball in his hands before tossing it down at her, walking off.

Mitchie clenched her hands into tight fists, "What a complete jerk."

**Camp Rock!**

Mitchie ditched her bike at the end of Jason's driveway and ran into the open garage, "Sorry I'm late guys."

"Only by ten minutes, the auditioners can wait for a while, no biggie." Mikey, their drummer told her from his spot on the couch.

"Isn't it auditionee's?" Jason asked, strumming on his guitar.

Nate was about to correct them but thought better of it, knowing that the argument wouldn't end for days. "Come on Mitch, let's do this."

Nearly two hours passed by before they finally got through every horrible, terrible, disastrous performance. Mitchie and Nate were bummed beyond belief, how could there not be even _one _good performer out of all of those people?

"I guess thats it, no Battle of the Bands." Mitchie said, resting her chin on top of her knee's. "This sucks."

"Don't worry guys, our singer will come to us when he or she is meant to." Jason told them, flipping through a book about who-knows-what. Jason changed his hobbies like a girl changed clothes!

"How can you even say that?" Nate asked, suddenly mad. "You don't realize how serious this is- why are you even here?"

"Nate!" Mitchie scolded.

"It's the Battle of the freakin' Bands for crying out loud!" Nate yelled, "How do you expect us to make it big if we can't even start!?"

"Sorry to interrupt, is this the singer audition?"

The four of them turned to look at the guy that had walked in when they weren't paying attention, Mitchie felt her face heat up- in anger. It was the same jerk from yesterday!

"Sorry- the audition's are over."

Nate gave her a funny look and she shook her head at him, he shrugged and she could tell that he wanted to object but thought better of it.

"What are you guys talking about, you were just freaking out about not having a singer." Jason said, looking at them in disbelief. "Go for it dude."

The stranger smiled and pointed at Jason's guitar, "Do you mind?"

Jason's smile faltered a little but he handed the guy his guitar, leaning forward in his seat as if he would attack the guy if he even thought to hurt his baby. The dark haired boy smiled and started playing and to Mitchie's surprise, he was actually good!

"Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go- wanna dance until my feet cant feel the ground." Mitchie swayed with it, there was something about that song, something...familiar. "Say goodbye to all my fears, one good song they disappear, and nothing in the world can bring me down. Hand clapping- hip shaking-"

"STOP!" Mitchie shouted, jumping to her feet and staring at him in shock.

The garage grew deathly quiet, Mitchie had her finger pointed in his face and he just continued to smile back at her as if he were sharing a secret with her.

"Y-you! How?"

He pulled a small notebook from his back pocket and tossed it to her before turning and walking away, stopping for a moment with his back still turned.

"Oh, and the name is Shane Gray."

The four friends watch in silence as he walked down the driveway, turned left, and disappeared...


	2. Chapter Two

_Hey guys- sorry it took so long to update, I got the flu shot and it KICKED MY ASS!! So I've been fighting off daily fevers and it sucks. Thank you for your great reviews, they are always appreciated. Here's your next chapter, enjoy --Tashee_

**Camp Rock!**

English class was coming to an end, there was only fifteen minutes left to go and Mitchie had already finished her assignment. She quietly pulled her song book from her bag and flipped it open, she was about to lower her pen and write the next line to her newest song when she froze, pen in midair.

Where the last line she had written stopped, another person's handwriting continued. '_we could run forever if you wanted to, I would not get tired because I'd be with you'. _

When Mitchie finally came back to reality she began to flip back through the rest of her song, growing more and more shocked as she realized how that jerk, Shane Gray, had written comments after every single one of her songs!

_'Good lyrics- make sure to keep the rhythm steady when performed._

_'The chorus needs re-writing, lacking elements.'_

_'Poorly written'_

"WHAT IS THIS??!" Mitchie shouted as soon as she walked into the garage, waving her song book in the air like a crazy person.

Shane only raised an eyebrow at her, "Criticism."

"Ooooh, OH!" Mitchie clenched her teeth, "First of all it is VERY rude to go through and read other peoples private things, but to do _THIS_!"

Nate looked back and forth between the two of them, "What is going on?"

"You want to know whats going on?" Mitchie asked, still glaring at Shane. "_He_ is what is going on, he is the biggest asshole I have ever met!"

"Mitch- calm down, just let it go and we can discuss it all after we make it into BOB." Nate said, trying to sooth her.

"Bob?" Jason asked, obviously confused. "Bob Jackson? What does he have to do with this?"

"Either he's out- or I am."

"Bob was never in." Jason told her, seriously confused.

"Come on Mitchie, dont do this, we need him." Nate pleaded.

Mitchie shoved her song book into her backpack, "There's my answer."

Mitchie turned on her heel and stormed away from the group, ignoring their calls after her. They wanted to keep him- that was fine with her! When Mitchie got home she ran to her room and shut the door, hopping behind her keyboard.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_that hid my face_

_so afraid to tell the world_

_what I've got to say_

_but I have this dream _

_bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_its time_

_to let you know_

_to let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now_

_gonna let the light shine on me_

_now I've found who I am_

_there's no way to hold it in_

_no more hiding who I want to be_

_this is me_

_this is me..._

Mitchie felt better, as she always did after belting out a song at the top of her lungs. She turned off the power to her keyboard and sank onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow and screaming.

**Camp Rock!**

Mitchie awoke a few hours later to a soft knocking on her bedroom door. She groaned into her pillow and raised her head, "If your name is Nate then Go Away!"

The person didn't reply but opened the door and walked in, "Mitchie."

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Mitchie asked.

Nate sat on the end of her bed, "Mitch, I know you're mad, but someone is here that wants to talk to you."

Mitchie narrowed her eyes at him, "You did not bring _him _here!"

Nate grabbed her hand, "Mitch, I love you so I'm going to tell you how crazy you are being, just give him one more chance to explain. He feels horrible for upsetting you like that, I'll be downstairs."

Mitchie watched in silence as Nate disappeared out of the door and Shane Gray took his place. He walked in nervously, looking around her room as he neared her.

"Look, I really wasn't trying to be an ass – I wrote those comments to help you out. I'm sorry if I offended you, I really didn't aim to do that, actually I think your lyrics are pretty amazing."

"Yeah I'm so sure."

Shane laughed, "Actually I'm envious of you." the handsome dark haired boy admitted, taking a seat on her computer chair. "Your songs are really good."

"Yeah, I could tell how much you liked them by your comments." she told him sarcastically, no longer mad.

Shane flashed her a sheepish grin, "So can you sing? Nate said he's known you forever and hasn't even heard you sing along with the radio."

Mitchie blushed, "I'm a songwriter – not a singer."

"I'm sure your good."

Mitchie laughed and shook her head, denying her singing abilities once again. It was crazy how at one moment she was wanting to hit him as hard as she could with her pillow, and now...now when she looked back at him – she got butterflies in her stomach.

"What about our song?" he asked suddenly, confusing her.

"Our song?"

Shane smiled, "Yeah, the one I added on to."

Mitchie laughed, "I don't think that it makes it your song just because you wrote a few words down."

Shane faked hurt, "Ouch! Talk about a slap to the face! I thought you were suppose to be nice?"

Mitchie laughed loudly, "Shut up, I _am_ nice."

The two of them grew quiet, staring at each other for a long moment before Shane got to his feet. "Well, I better get home for dinner, see you at practice tomorrow? Hopefully?"

"Sure." Mitchie nodded, watching as he left her room, shutting the door behind him silently.

Mitchie grabbed her songbook out of her bag and flipped it open, grabbing a pen from her desk drawer. She began writing where Shane's handwriting left off, smiling as she wrote.


	3. Chapter Three

_Ooh oops sorry for the confusion!! By 'Our song' I meant the one that Mitchie had only started and he added onto. =) I hope that clears it up for you._

**Camp Rock!**

"What's that?"

Mitchie nearly jumped out of her skin when Shane appeared next to her suddenly, looking down at her song book. She tried to close it quickly but he was too fast for her and snatched it from her hands.

"Shane, no! Give it back!" Mitchie protested, jumping to her feet and chased him around the garage.

Mitchie nearly plowed into Shane when he suddenly stopped and whirled to face her, keeping the song book over his head and out of her reach. "You added to our song, I want to read it."

"_Our song?" _ Nate asked, overhearing them as he walked in, taking in the scene before him. "What do you mean _our song_?"

Mitchie blushed a little and jumped to try and retrieve her book, "Nothing, Shane is just being a butt head."

Shane laughed, "Butt head? I haven't heard that since third grade – just let me read it!"

Mitchie gave him a pretend mad look and crossed her arms, trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear. "Okay, fine, but if you say one mean word about it I _swear!_"

The two of them looked over when a loud clattering filled the room. Nate was on his knee's picking up the crash symbols he managed to knock over, Mitchie rushed over to help him and caught the snare drum as he bumped into it. Nate sent her a glare and cleared his throat, picking up his guitar from the side of the couch.

Mitchie looked after him, "Okaaaay, what's wrong Nate?"

Mitchie felt her chest tighten when he ignored her and began playing one of their songs – loudly. Shane was obviously unaffected by Nate's strange mood and was grinning as he read the new lyrics she had added last night.

"This is amazing, Mitch."

The guitar stopped, causing them to both look over at Nate again. He sat on the couch, hand tight around the neck of his guitar as he glared at their new singer. "I call her Mitch."

Shane nodded slowly, "Alright, chillax dude. This is amazing, _Mitchie_."

The sarcasm was thick in Shane's voice and Mitchie winced, "Lets...practice until the boys get here."

Shane ran a hand through his hair and walked to the microphone as Nate began to play.

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world_

_To anything we want_

_We can stop for hours_

_Just star-_

"What is that?" Nate asked, laying his palm on the strings to stop the music from flowing.

Shane looked back at Mitchie and winked, "A song?"

Mitchie frowned at him and looked over at a perturbed Nate, who returned her gaze angrily. "This is serious. We are a serious band and if you cant hack it, if you want to just goof and be an ass all day then be my guest. But it is not going to happen here."

Both Shane and Mitchie looked at him in shock. "Dude, look I'm sorry, I was just messing around..."

"Yeah, well, dont."

"Nate!" Mitchie scolded, shocked by this sudden...anger. "Shane can you give us a minute please?"

Shane shrugged and walked out, leaving the two of them alone for the time being. Mitchie sighed a little and took a seat next to him on the couch, rubbing his curly mop of hair.

"Natey, what is wrong?"

Nate began to softly strum his guitar, not looking at her. "I'm sorry."

Mitchie grabbed his right hand to stop him from playing and held it in her lap, "Come on Nate, you only get mean like this when Jason forgets a practice or when your mom tapes over your shows."

Nate smiled at her teasing and shook his head, "I'm just confused I guess."

"About?"

He looked over at her, "About yesterday you freaking out and not wanting anything to do with that guy and now you two can't stop flirting."

Mitchie blinked. "We are not flirting."

"Ha." Nate rolled his eyes. "It's none of my business, but doing it when we're suppose to be practicing for BOB – well, I think it can wait for an hour and a half."

Mitchie felt like she had been slapped in the face, repeatedly. Nate had _never _spoken to her like that throughout their friendship – which had started way back in the second grade. Mitchie could feel her chest tightening and fought away the tears, she could already tell her cheeks and forehead were turning splotchy as they always did before she cried.

Nate realized it at the same time and he jumped up off of the couch, running over and giving her a hug that was not returned. "Mitch, I am so sorry, I'm just so stressed out over this performance and I want everything perfect and you know how anal I get. You can hit me if you'd like."

Mitchie laughed a little at his attempt to stop the water works and she took a deep steady breath, "Forget about it, lets just...practice."

It wasn't long before Jason and Mikey showed up and the five of them began practice.

* * *

_Sorry – this chapter was slow, with Aaron now sick and us cleaning the house and getting ready for Thanksgiving, I haven't had a lot of time to work on this. It will get better – I promise - Tashee_


	4. Chapter Four

_Hey Hey guys, sooo sorry it took so long to update. My sister and dad came to have turkey day and it has just been SO crazy and I didn't get a chance to update. _

_I hope everyone had a awesome thanksgiving!! xoxo Tashee_

**Camp Rock!**

"This seat taken?" Mitchie asked, setting her tray down before sliding into the seat.

Caitlyn Gellar and Sierra Jones smiled over at her, Sierra pushed a small photo album across the table at her, "Those are the pictures from China, we just go them developed."

Mitchie opened up the album and her and Caitlyn looked through them, oohing and aahing at all the right moments. "Ooh." Caitlyn said, leaning down to fish something out of her purse and returning with a cd. "I put together that track you wanted, I mixed it up a little so if it's not what you want just let me know."

Mitchie thanked her and promised to listen to it asap, she stuck it into her bag and went back to their conversation.

Every lunch, instead of sitting with Nate, Jason and Mikey, she chose to sit with her two girlfriends since they didn't have much time to hang out after school because of the crazy band practices, which by the way had doubled in time.

Mitchie noticed that Shane didn't sit with the boys at lunch either, he chose to stay at his table with his friends, the annoying populars like Tess Tyler and her cheerleader friends, and Luke Graham – the biggest sleaze-ball in the entire school, maybe even town.

Mitchie hadn't even realized that she had been staring over at Shane's table until she was staring back into his eyes. Mitchie nearly choked on her cranberry juice, Caitlyn had to slap her on the back a few times before she stopped coughing and got control. Sierra and Caitlyn were both staring at her like she was crazy.

"You got a thing for the new boy over there?" Caitlyn asked, nodding over to the table where Shane and his friends sat.

"No!" Mitchie almost shouted, she could feel her face turning red as she stared down at her tray.

"He's cute." Sierra said, turning back to look at Mitchie.

"Please tell us it is new guy and not...Luke 'Graham the man'." Caitlyn begged, scowling in disgust at the guys nickname. "Wait – it's _not _Luke is it?"

Mitchie knew her face had to be about as red as the cafeteria chair she was sitting on, "NO, It's not Luke – it's not anyone I mean, please stop."

Mitchie turned her head up a little to sneak a look across the room at Shane again, this time however she was the one returning his gaze, and when he caught her eye he smiled.

Caitlyn put her head next to Mitchie's and waggled her fingers at Shane, who laughed and returned the gesture. Mitchie pushed Caitlyn away from her in embarrassment and glared.

"So it is new boy." Caitlyn grinned in triumph.

"He's been here two months, that doesn't make him new anymore." Mitchie moaned, "Besides, its not like that, Shane's the new singer in our band – that's all!"

Caitlyn gave her a knowing look and smiled at Sierra, tracing a heart in the air with her fingers. Mitchie laughed and playfully shoved her friend, "Okay, so I might possibly like him a _little_, but he doesn't think of me in that way."

"Oh yeah?" Caitlyn asked, "Then why has he been staring at you non-stop since he caught you the first time?"

Mitchie's head snapped back to Shane's table and Caitlyn was right, he was still watching her, she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips.

Mitchie was so caught up that she didn't even notice that another boy in the room was staring at her, watching the silent exchange of smiles between herself and Shane. Nate Michaels watched his two band mates angrily.

**Camp Rock!**

"Torres!"

Mitchie jumped when Shane Gray slapped the locker next to hers and laughed, leaning against it. "So, no band practice today."

Mitchie kept her eyes glued to her locker as she shoved the school books for homework into her backpack. Finished, she shut her locker door and looked at Shane, "Nope, not today. First time in a week, I'm surprised Nate actually let us off."

"I know, I've seen dedication before but man he's taking this beyond."

"That's Nate for ya." Mitchie smiled, "Wont settle for anything less than the best."

"So in celebration of the night off do you want to go catch a movie?"

"Really?" Mitchie asked, her voice squeaking a little, which earned a chuckle from him. "I-I mean sure, that would be nice, cool."

Shane grinned at her, "So is 6 okay?"

Mitchie nodded, "That's totally fine."

They said goodbye and Mitchie leaned against her locker, watching him walk down the hall and disappear out the door. Her heart was pounding a thousand miles per hour!

She was going on her very first date!


	5. Chapter Five

So here we are -- Shane and Mitchie's first date!! I hope I dont disappoint, let me know what you think! And I'll update as soon as I can. xoxo Tashee

**Camp Rock!**

"Ooh, what about the red skirt?" Caitlyn asked, holding it up to show Mitchie. "That would go good with your top."

"Isn't it getting a little cold at nights for her to be wearing that?" Sierra asked, looking up from her magazine as she did every so often to check on their progress.

"She's right." Mitchie moaned, "I want to look good but I dont want to freeze to death."

"Alrighty, skirts are out." Caitlyn nodded, resuming her search. "Okay, white skinny jeans?"

"No way!" Sierra objected, "White pants and a date to _not _mesh well."

Caitlyn tossed the pants aside, "Blue jeans and a cute top it is then."

"What about hair?" Sierra asked, "Curls?"

"Maybe loose curls near the ends," Caitlyn agreed. "We dont want to change you up too much."

Mitchie pulled on her favorite pair of blue jeans on and grabbed a maroon button up shirt, fastening it over her white tank top. She took a seat on her computer chair and turned on her seldom-used curling iron just as her phone chirped happily, alerting her to a new text message.

Sierra tossed her cellphone to her and she clicked read new message, it was from Nate.

_Just got back from the aunt's house. You coming over for our movie night? _

Mitchie bit her lip, she completely forgot about their wednesday movie nights. She quickly punched in a response and sent it.

_Nate I am sooo sorry! It slipped my mind, I'm going on a date with Shane tonight. Next week? I promise._

Nate never responded to her text but Mitchie was too caught up in finishing her hair and make-up to worry too much about it.

"You look amazing." Sierra complimented when Mitchie and Caitlyn finished.

"So where do you think he'll take you?" Caitlyn asked, sitting on the bed next to Sierra. "I'm thinking rock concert and a greasy burger shack."

Sierra disagreed, "I think he'll keep it simple – a good old-fashioned dinner and a movie."

Mitchie smiled and applied a clear coat of lip gloss on just as the door bell rang. Caitlyn jumped up to get it but Sierra took a firm hold of her arm. Caitlyn pouted a little but sat back down, tossing Mitchie her red jacket and motioning for her to go.

Mitchie pulled on the jacket and nearly ran down the stairs, stopping and fixing her hair in place before opening her front door to find Shane Grey looking back at her, a big grin stretching across his face.

"You look beautiful."

Mitchie smiled back and blushed a little, "Thanks, you too. I mean – you look good..as well."

Shane laughed and offered his arm to her, "Shall we?"

Mitchie laughed as well and put her arm through his, letting him lead her to his dark red mustang, "So where are we going?"

"Well that depends, do you like hamburgers?"

Mitchie smiled, thinking about Caitlyn's prediction. "I work weekends at Barney's, no burgers please."

"Well then, I have the perfect place in mind."

**Camp Rock!**

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Go karts?" Mitchie laughed.

Shane grinned, "Hey, dont mock the karts."

"I would _never _disrespect the karts."

"Good." he smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her to the two awaiting karts, one red and one blue, idling noisily. "Ladies first."

Mitchie climbed into the red one and fastened herself in, waiting as Shane did the same. She watched as he held up his hand and one-by-one put down his fingers, when he lowered the last one she punched the gas and let out an excited squeal as she took off. Her hair whipped against her face and the cold air bit at her but she was having so much fun that it didn't even bother her.

Mitchie and Shane raced around and around the track what felt like forever before they finally called it quits and shut off their go karts.

"That was so much fun!" Mitchie exclaimed, still giddy from the adrenaline rush she got from the speed of the karts.

"So you said no hamburgers, how about hot dogs?" he asked, taking her hand again and leading her up a small hill. Mitchie gasped when they climbed to the top, she wouldn't have been surprised if her eyes had actually popped out of their sockets.

"I- you?" Mitchie stammered, looking at the scene before her. "I thought you said hot dogs?"

Shane smiled and led her down to the picnic he had made for the two of them. "Like I would take you to eat hot dogs on our first date, thats more like the third date."

A white picnic sheet covered the grass, in the middle sat a picnic basket and on either side of that sat two golden candles. Shane pulled out a pack of matches and carefully lit them, sitting on the blanket when he finished.

Mitchie snapped herself out of her temporary state of shock and sat across from him, biting her bottom lip. Shane lifted the flap of the picnic basket and pulled out two still-warm paper plates loaded with food. Mitchie looked down at it in amazement, chicken breast topped with cheese, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn, it was like it came from a restaurant.

"I will admit – I made this on my own." Shane blushed, "You dont have to eat it, I wont mind really."

"Are you kidding me?" Mitchie asked, cutting off a piece of chicken. "This is unbelievable."

"Try it before you speak so highly." Shane teased, watching her nervously.

Mitchie did as he said and put the chicken in her mouth, her eyes instantly widening. Shane looked panicked at her reaction, she quickly swallowed it, "You made this? It tastes amazing!"

Shane laughed, pleased that she liked it. "Maybe I should be a world famous chef."

"You could be!" Mitchie exclaimed, eating another piece. "Then you could sing for your customers."

"Speaking of singing..." he trailed off.

Mitchie raised a brow at him, wondering what else he could have possibly arranged, "Yeah?"

"Alright – you cant be mad at me."

"What did you do?" Mitchie asked, a little nervous.

Shane gave her a soft smile and stood, grabbing his guitar from a nearby bush which he had hid there before picking her up. "I was messing around one night and it all came together, please let me finish it before you get up and slap me or anything."

Mitchie laughed, "I promise."

Shane smiled shyly at her and began to play, his voice joining in shortly.

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything we want_

_We can stop for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it'll never be dark_

_I know.. we're inseparable_

_We could run forever _

_If you wanted to_

_And I would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

_I'll keep singing this song until the very end_

_When we have done all these things _

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it'll never be dark_

_I know.. we're inseparable_

_I would give it all_

_Never let you fall_

_Cause you know we're inseparable_

_I would give it up_

_Just to show you I'm in love_

_Cause you know we're inseparable_


	6. Chapter Six

_And now the moment you have been waiting for (you didn't think that was the end of the date did you?)!! hehe, and you find out what is up with Nate (although I'm sure most of you have already guessed it) enjoy and review and let me know if you liked it or not! Xoxo tashee_

**Camp Rock!**

"I had a really great time Shane, thanks."

He smiled softly at her and took a step closer, "Me too, I'm glad you said yes."

Mitchie was surprised at that. "You thought I would say no?"

"Well I hoped you wouldn't." he told her, a little embarrassed.

Mitchie smiled at him in amazement, not believing that he had actually been worried that she would reject him. "You think I would say no and miss the most amazing night of my life?"

Shane watched her carefully for a moment, taking another step before he spoke. "It was the most amazing night of your life?"

Mitchie's breath caught and her stomach fluttered like it was filled with butterflies, every time Shane spoke he would come a step closer to her and now he was only a few feet from her. She felt breathless when she responded to him, "Well, yeah..."

Shane took one last step, closing the small gap that separated them. "Well then, I guess I better tell you goodnight."

Mitchie nodded slightly, not trusting herself to talk as Shane reached a hand out and cupped her face, putting his other hand on her lower back. He gently pulled her against him, holding her body tightly against his own as he tilted her chin up and ever-so-softly lowered his lips against hers.

How could she explain how she felt in that very moment? She really couldn't. She felt so lightweight and heavy at the same time, she was almost positive that if Shane hadn't been holding onto her that she would have floated away. She could feel her blood pulsating throughout every single part of her body, time seemed to come to a halt, five seconds of kissing him felt like five hours. In a good way. It felt like the rest of the world had simply slipped away and only the two of them remained, locked in a silent embrace.

When Shane reluctantly pulled away from Mitchie, she thought her knee's might five way so she casually placed a hand on the porch railing next to her for support. Shane's cheeks were now tinged with pink and Mitchie was sure that hers were the same way.

"Thank you." Mitchie said quietly and then blushed, _who in their right mind said thank you after a kiss??_

Shane laughed, "You're welcome."

Mitchie wanted to go curl up into a ball and die, Shane must think she was insane. She groaned softly and looked away from him, "I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard and that was just a really stupid thing to say."

"No, it was cute, I promise." Shane told her, grinning. "And I don't lie."

"Well...I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Mitchie told him, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"Definitely." he replied, starting to walk backwards to his car, his eyes staying on her.

Mitchie didn't step inside until she saw Shane finally had to break eye contact so he could climb into his car. Mitchie closed the door behind her and rushed to the window, secretly watching him drive away until his car was completely out of sight.

Mitchie sighed and bit her bottom lip, turning to head up to her room but instead she saw two excited faces looking back at her.

"OH MY GOSH-"

"TELL US EVERYT-"

"YOU KISSED HIM THA-"

"GUYS!" Mitchie shouted, holding her hands up to silence them. "Lets go to the room to talk."

* * *

"Mitchie what's wrong?" Caitlyn Gellar asked, sitting next to her at their usual table. "Sad that Romeo is sitting with his friends and not you?"

Mitchie blinked at her, "Well I hadn't even been thinking about that but _thanks_, I am now." she sighed and shook her head, "Its Nate, he's totally ignoring me and I have no idea why!"

Caitlyn nodded, "Well first off, buck up cowgirl because Prince Charming is heading this way to sit with his one true love, and I will go get the dealio on Nate Michaels."

Mitchie instantly sat up straighter, smiling shyly when Shane sat on the other side of her. Caitlyn shook her head and smiled, "Oh to be young and in love. Excuse me you two lovebirds."

Caitlyn stood and grabbed her tray, heading over to Nate's lunch table. She took a seat across from him and greeted them all as if she talked to them everyday, which of course she didn't. Caitlyn had met Nate at the start of ninth grade when Mitchie introduced the two, and although they were always nice and would make small talk whenever they ran into one another, they hadn't become close.

"So whats the deal with you kiddo?"

Nate gave her a irritated look, "Kiddo? I'm a month _older_ than you."

"Hopefully you can cheer him up." their band mate Mikey, who Caitlyn had never been formally introduced to, told her. "He's putting me in a funk. Come on Jason."

Caitlyn watched the two of them leave before turning her attention back to Nate, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Honestly, whats wrong? Mitchie thinks you are ignoring her."

Nate shot her a glance then glanced behind her, at Mitchie no doubt, before staring down at his tray. "I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"Oh really?" Caitlyn countered, "You mean its not because you're jealous of her and Shane?"

Nate looked up at her in shock, his face turning a cute pink shade, "Why would I be jealous of them?"

"Nate – its really not that hard to see that you're crushing on her, that you have been crushing on her for years."

Nate's face turned a shade darker and his eyes were bugging out of his head, it was kinda cute, Caitlyn couldn't help but smile. "But you're like her brother."

"Thanks, you have been oh so helpful." he told her sarcastically, standing and walking away from her. Caitlyn watched him in silence, twirling the black skull ring on her left thumb.

Shane liked Mitchie. Mitchie liked Shane. Mitchie was oblivious to the fact that her best friend Nate was in love with her, and Nate was blind to the fact that Caitlyn liked him. This was like one of those badly written high school movies.

Caitlyn sighed and got up to dump her tray.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Hey **guys so sorry for the long wait. Its just been crazy hectic so I dont know how long it will take me to keep uploading. Hope you are still interested, haha plz bear w/ me! xoxo tashee_

**Camp Rock!**

We should sing our song for the audition." Shane suggested suddenly, "You and I."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Shane, I already told you, I dont sing."

Shane gave her a look, "I should be the judge of that, Mitchie just try it."

"Shane. Give it a rest, it's not going to happen."

"What's not going to happen?" Mikey asked as Nate, Jason, and himself walked into the garage.

Shane ignored Mitchie's answer and looked at the guys, "I think that Mitchie and I should duet our song for the audition."

"Let's hear it." Jason said excitedly, picking up his guitar in anticipation.

"We have a song." Nate informed him, "And that is the one we are using."

"Dude, what is your problem?" Shane asked, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

Nate faced him and stepped forward, challenging. "_You_ are my problem. You're just the singer, so sing and stop trying to take over our band."

"Nate!" Mitchie gasped, shocked.

"You are so pathetic."

Nate looked like he was about to jump on Shane, "_I'm _the pathetic one?"

"Yeah, you really are." Shane told him, crossing his arms. "You're the one throwing a hissy fit because Mitchie doesn't return your feelings."

The whole room grew eerily quiet after Shane's remark, everyone seemed to have stopped breathing. Nate's face started to turn red, "You're out."

Shane turned and walked out, not even bothering a glance back at them. Mitchie was being splashed with a mix of emotions – anger, confusion, more anger. "Nate what did you do!"

"You're going to pick your boyfriend over the band?" Nate asked, his eyes still glued to the spot Shane had just been standing.

"No, I'm picking my boyfriend over my asshole ex-best friend." Mitchie snapped, tears in her eyes. She shook her head and grabbed her jacket from the couch, running out of the garage as her tears started to flow.

She hadn't even realized that she was being followed until she got to Hickey Park and collapsed on the steps, covering her face into her palms as she tried to control her sobs. She tensed when a hand rested on her back and its owner sat next to her, but she relaxed when she realized it was just Shane.

He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his chest, sighing heavily as her tears began to subside. Shane squeezed her tighter against him, "I'm sorry Mitchie, I shouldn't have said anything. It's just, he was nice when you hated me and as soon as I told him I liked you he totally went psycho on me and he's been after my blood ever since."

"He doesn't like me Shane, he's just protective." Mitchie explained, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We've known each other for years, he's like my brother."

"To you maybe," Shane responded. "But I'm a guy, I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"You're crazy."

"I'm serious Mitch, do you really not see how much he likes you?"

Mitchie pushed away from him, "Stop it! Nate and I dont see each other in that light!"

"Mitc-"

"No, you donut know us, you don't understand the two of us so don't pretend like you do!" Mitchie stood quickly and walked away, not giving Shane the chance to say anything else.

* * *

Sierra and Caitlyn exchanged a look when Mitchie finished telling them everything that had happened only a few hours prior. "What?"

Sierra shrugged, "We love you but you really have no idea when a person likes you."

Mitchie groaned, "Not you guys too!"

"It's true." Caitlyn told her, squeezing one of Mitchie's pillows. "I could tell that Nate liked you from the first time I met him, you're just blind to it or something."

"Nate and I are just-"

"Friends." the two of them echoed.

"Which is true – in your mind. But Nate is pretty much in love with you, which explains why he has been acting differently since you and Shane professed your love." Caitlyn smirked.

Mitchie looked at the two of them from her spot on the floor, realization finally hitting her like a brick. "Holy shit."

"And of course Nate is also blind to the fact of when someone likes him." Sierra laughed, shooting a look across the room at a very pink faced Caitlyn. "Miss Gellar has only been pining over him since the beginning."

"Sierra Jones, I am going to kick your ass!" Caitlyn loosely threatened, her face now a dark shade of red.

"You like Nate?" Mitchie nearly shouted, "And you never told me?!"

Sierra snorted, "It's pretty obvious."

Caitlyn pelted Sierra in the face with the pillow she had been holding, "Next subject – please, I am begging you."


	8. Chapter Eight

_I am SOOOOO sorry guys!! I know that its been forever, it has just been REALLY crazy here! What with Christmas, New Years, the baby & hospital and all that. Eek please forgive me!!_

**Camp Rock!**

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_Its cool we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know its casual_

_Its cool were just..._

_I dont wanna lead you on, no_

_The truth is I've grown fond, yeah_

_Everyone knows its meant to be_

_Fallin' in love just you and me_

_'Til the end of time_

_'Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day, yeah..._

Nate let the song die and set his guitar aside, rubbing his forehead. It was a school day but he sat at home in pajama's, not really up to facing Mitchie so soon...or ever.

The reason for avoiding his long-time best friend?

Hmm, lets see, maybe it had to do with the fact that he had kicked her boyfriend out of their band – resulting in Mitchie leaving the band as well. Or did she really leave? Maybe she just stormed off to get a breather...a breather that may or may not have resulted in her leaving the band.

Nate groaned and shoved his face into a nearby pillow, wanting to smother himself. WHY WHY WHY! Why did that little show down have to happen, why did Nate allow his jealously to get the best of him?

_Because you're an idiot, thats why._

_Great, his own conscience was against him now! Nate grabbed his phone from the nightstand, he would just apologize to Mitchie, simple as cake...right? But why should he apologize for kicking Shane out of the band? He wasn't even that good of a singer..._

_Mitch- _

_Sry for the outburst yesterday. Plz 4give me. _

_-Nate_

Nate wasn't happy with it, like maybe he should add more but he decided to play it safe and pressed send.

_Message sent._

Really Nate could only blame himself – if it wasn't for him then his Mitchie wouldn't have fallen for that punk Shane. If Nate had only gone along with Mitchie when she didn't want him to join then everything would be different right now. Sure, maybe she still would have no idea that he secretly pined for her...who uses the word pined anymore? But anyways, she wouldn't be with Shane, and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

Nate looked up when there was a knock at his bedroom door, his heartbeat quickened as he said come in. But it wasn't Mitchie at his door, it was her good friend Caitlyn Gellar, wearing one of her crazy polka-dot outfits.

"Caitlyn?"

"Hey..Nate." she responded, almost nervously. "Can we talk?"

Nate sat up and made room for her to sit on his messy bed, "Go ahead."

She hesitantly sat on his bed only a few inches from him, "So Mitchie told me what happened."

Nate sighed, of course she had. "She hates me doesn't she?"

"She didn't so much hate you as she didn't understand why you acted out that way." Caitlyn responded, finally looking at him. "She does now though."

"She...does?" he asked nervously. "What does she know now?"

Caitlyn gave him a look, "That you are pretty much coo-coo for her."

"I don't know what-"

"Don't play dumb with me Michaels, it's easy to see how much you like her, she just interpreted it as brotherly love."

Nate stared at her in shock, "...But now...."

"Now she knows."

"Because you told her...."

Caitlyn winced, "Yeah, sorry."

"So what do I do now?" he sighed, picking at his bedspread.

"What do you mean?"

Nate rolled his eyes, "How am I suppose to get her? She's with _Shane._"

Caitlyn looked at Nate like he had just grown a third eye, "You _dont_ 'get her', you move on."

"Oh, okay, I'm just suppose to move on from this crush that I've had on her for _years_? Like it's suppose to be simple?"

"It could be if you tried." she responded angrily.

"Doubt it, I'm just suppose to wait for someone else to come along to like who might not even fee-"

Caitlyn cut off his annoying ranting with a kiss.


	9. Chapter Nine

_I'm sorry that the last chapter was SO SHORT!! It had just been so long since I updated I wanted to give you guys at least a little chapter._

_Here's chapter 9, I hope you enjoy!_

**Camp Rock!**

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie's hand tightened on her locker door and her face flushed, she didn't have to look to see who it was, she knew his voice. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? She had ignored all his texts and calls, how was she going to explain that?

An out-of-breath Nate Michaels met her at her locker, smiling at her. "Did you get my texts?"

"Uumm, yeah I did, I'm sorry I didn't repl-"

"No, no don't worry about it!" Nate nodded wildly, seeming jittery. "I just wanted to come apologize in person. I really want you and Shane back in the band."

Mitchie bit the inside of her cheek, "I just think-"

"Stop- just think about it okay? Both of you, but I have to go, I'll see you around Mitch!"

Mitchie watched him retreat, blinking in confusement. What just happened? She had expected their encounter to be awkward but the whole time he seemed rushed to apologize and get out of there. _Of course_, Mitchie thought, _he doesn't know that I know! He's just embarrassed._

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie turned to see Caitlyn and Sierra smiling and hurrying over to her, Caitlyn's face flushed in excitement. "Mitchie, I have something to tell you."

Mitchie nodded, "Do you think Nate's okay?"

Caitlyn smiled a little, "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, he just came over and was acting really weird. I think I should go talk to him about the whole situation so we can deal with his crush on me. I don't want us to be awkward."

"I don't think you have to worry about Nate crushing on you." Caitlyn informed her.

"That's lovely." Mitchie muttered angrily, turning to stare into her locker, not even seeming to have heard Caitlyn.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, raising a brow at her distraught friend.

Mitchie clenched her jaw, "Shane's moved on pretty fast."

"They're only talking Mitch, and now she's giggling and touching his arm and – ouch!" Sierra stopped talking and rubbed her side where Caitlyn had just elbowed her.

Mitchie shrugged, trying to seem as if it didn't bother her one bit, "He can date whoever he wants to."

"Mitchie." Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Just because he is _talking_ to Tess, does not mean they are dating. Besides, he keeps shooting looks over here at you, he looks like he wants you to save him."

Mitchie turned to look over her shoulder at him and Caitlyn was right, he was pretty much staring at her. Shane gave her a small smile and waved, shutting his locker and walking away from Tess who was in mid-sentence.

Caitlyn squeezed Mitchie's arm and grabbed Sierra, guiding her down the hall so that Mitchie and Shane could talk in private. "Mitchie, about the other day-"

"No, please stop." Mitchie cut him off, putting a hand up. "I was wrong, you were right, I shouldn't have said those things to you, I'm sorry Shane."

He looked a little puzzled, "Well that's not how I expected this conversation to go."

Mitchie smiled, "Seriously Shane, I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that. You did nothing to deserve that and I was just horrible to you."

"Not that I don't like hearing that I was right," he teased, "But stop, it happened and its done, lets just move on."

Mitchie nodded and took his open hand, "Sounds good to me."

The two of them started down the hall, hand in hand, when Mitchie remembered what Nate had said to her, "Oh..Nate said that he really wanted the both of us back in the band, he said he's sorry and it wont happen again, he said to just think about it."

Shane nodded thoughtfully, "Sounds good to me, I was hoping he would come to his senses soon."

"How about as an apology, I take you to a movie of your choice tonight?" Mitchie smiled up at him.

Shane pretended to consider this carefully then shook his head no, "How about I take _you _to the movie of your choice to celebrate us."

Mitchie laughed, "No Shane, you are picking the movie and I am paying, no ifs ands or buts about it."

Shane held a hand up in surrender, "Okay, okay, you win. How about that new gory movie where that guys head goes-"

Shane burst into laugher when he caught the disgusted look on Mitchie's face, "Kidding."

"Jerk." Mitchie teased, pushing him playfully.

"Hey – being a jerk is just part of my image." he joked, leaning down to give her a soft kiss on the mouth. "See you at six?"

"I can't wait." Mitchie murmured back at him.

* * *

"Mitchie, he's here!" her mom called up the stairs, letting Mitchie know that Shane had shown up.

Mitchie glanced over at the clock on her bedside table, he was five minutes early. She smiled, in the movies weren't the guys always twenty minutes late? She looked herself over in the mirror again and, finally satisfied, grabbed her sweater and headed downstairs to meet Shane.

He stood in the doorway to the living room talking with her father about Shane's family. Mitchie placed a hand on Shane's arm and rolled her eyes at her dad, "If you're done talking, can I steal my boyfriend so we don't miss the movie?"

Steve Torres smiled down at his daughter, "I suppose I could just attack him with questions later." he shook his head at Shane, "Girls – so impatient!"

Mitchie crossed her eyes at him and excused herself and Shane, pulling him out the door behind her. When the door shut behind him he stopped her to look at her outfit.

"All I can say is: Wow."

Mitchie smiled and blushed a little, stepping forward and stepping on her tip-toes to give him a kiss. Her mother had helped her get ready for their date that night, which she was glad for because Mitchie was no good with a hair curler.. or picking out a good outfit. Connie did her hair in loose curls trailing down her back and the two had decided on a jean skirt and light pink top, with a thin white sweater in case it got chilly.

Mitchie noticed that Shane had also dressed up for the occasion, slacks and a dark blue button-up dress shirt. He pulled her into a hug and stared down at her, a soft smile playing on his lips, "You really look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself mister."

"I couldn't help myself, I wanted to look good for you." he admitted, kissing her forehead. "Oh and change of plans, I'm taking you to dinner."

"Shane!" Mitchie scolded lightly, "I'm suppose to be the one paying tonight, not you!"

He shrugged, "What can I say, I want to spoil you."

Mitchie laughed, "You say this now, just wait until we've been together a few months, you're going to start wearing sweats to our dates and bumming money off of me."

Shane looked appalled that she would even suggest he could do something like that to her, "You shut your pretty little mouth, there will be none of that."

They both laughed.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Here is your next chapter guys! I hope I am not disappointing with these chapters and again I apologize for the slooooww updates. I'm having my baby in 4 weeks and right now its just REALLLLLLYYYY painful so I hardly sit at the computer long enough to write. Reviews are always welcome, love you all -Tashy**

"No! No no no!"

Mitchie ran a hand through her hair, messing up her bangs in the process. This could _not _be happening.

She watched quietly as Nate paced back and forth in the garage, repeating 'No' over and over again like a broken record. Mitchie turned off her keyboard and absent mindedly moved her fingers along the keys, trying not to take the news too hard.

It was just one thing after the other! From her fight with Nate to Mikey announcing that he was leaving the band because he was moving. Maybe this was a sign from God telling them to just give it up! Mitchie felt her eyes welling up with tears, even though she had been struggling to keep them at bay.

They were only seconds from escaping down her cheeks when Shane sat next to her on her way-too-small keyboarding bench, and wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"Can your parents now wait an extra two weeks?" Nate begged.

"Yeah, I'll call my sister right now and tell her to hold off on having the baby for a few weeks so my parents wont be in such a rush to move." Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look I'm sorry guys, do you think I wanted this to happen? I dont really have a choice."

"I know, I know." Nate groaned, defeated. He sank onto the couch and put his head in his hands. "This just...really sucks."

The garage was deathly quiet after that, everyone was still and silent, not knowing what to do or say.

"Well, on the plus side-"

"Dont Jason." Nate interrupted what would be a lame attempt at a joke to lighten the mood. Well - knowing Jason it might not have been an intended joke, but that would be how it would come out.

"Maybe we should go." Shane said quietly, still holding onto Mitchie. "Lets grab something to eat."

Mitchie nodded and the two stood, giving their goodbyes and heading down the block hand in hand.

"Everything will work out." Shane told her, squeezing her hand gently.

"I dont see how it possibly can." Mitchie sighed, shoving her free hand into her pocket. "Its just not fair, to any of us. We've been working so hard...."

"You never know, things have a way of working themselves out."

Mitchie gave him a doubtful look, "Yeah, maybe if we were in a disney movie."

Shane laughed and squeezed her hand, "Ok worst scenario is we dont get to perform this year, but we'll be ready for it the next time around. Besides we might have gone on this time and sucked and everyone would laugh at us and we would be completely mortified and never play again."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well with your bad singing..."

"Oooohh." Shane dropped her hand and began to tickle her, "So its going to be like that!"

Mitchie squealed and struggled to get away, "No- Shane, ok!"

He finally released her when she said screamed mercy, "So repeat after me: Shane, everything will be fine."

"Shane, everything will be fine." she repeated, crossing her eyes at him, which he chose to ignore. "Lets go get a milkshake."

_**Camp Rock!**_

"Yooo-hoooo! Earth to Nate!" Caitlyn said, waving her fingers in front of his face like a maniac.

He blinked a few times and looked at her distractedly, "Oh.. sorry, what?"

"Thinking about Mikey?" she asked, turning back to look down at her Physics homework on the bed in front of her.

"Maybe his parents can drive him back for that night." Nate pondered aloud, strumming quietly on his guitar.

"His sister is having a baby, I highly doubt that his parents think that battle band thing is more important that their only daughter having her first baby." Caitlyn smiled at his idiocy. "Why dont you just see if he can stay with you until after the baby is born and then maybe he can catch a plane there, or his parents can get him after the baby arrives."

Nate jumped to his feet, "You are a genius!"

"Wait!" Caitlyn stopped him, holding her hand up. "Did you ever ask him what _he _wanted to do?"

Nate stared at her as if she had grown another head, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe he wants to be there for the birth of his sisters baby, did you think about that?" she asked, flipping to the next page in her book.

"The baby is going to be there for years, this could be our once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity!"

"I do not even know how to respond to that." Caitlyn told him, looking both shocked and amused. "You are so cute. Kinda dumb, but cute."

Nate set his guitar down and sat next to her again, "I dont know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment."

She smiled, "I'll let you decide on that one."

Nate shook his head, "Its just that this could have been _it-_"

Caitlyn cut off his obsessive rambling with a kiss, which she seemed to have to do quite often or he would just keep talking until he wore himself out.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hey guys!! Sorry again for another long-awaited and short chapter, Aaron broke my mouse so I couldnt work on updating. Grrr - but its fixed!! Hopefully nothing else will break. Knock on wood. I've already written most of the next chapter so that should be up within the next couple of days (maybe even tomorrow) thanks for being so patient everyone, love ya, tashee**

_**Camp Rock!**_

"Why dont we all go out and see a movie?" Shane suggested.

"Ooh that new movie about those highschoolers in a band who are trying to make it big just came out." Jason suggested.

"Seriously Jason?" Nate asked, annoyed at his friends ignorance. "You want to go watch a movie about a garage band who in the end get a record deal after performing at a big show?"

Jason shrugged, "It got great reviews."

"Jas-"

Caitlyn interrupted the fight that was about to happen, "Lets load up on junk food and go to the drive-in to catch a movie that _isn't _about a band. All in favor?"

Jason's hand shot up and waved in excitement, Mitchie and Shane raised their hands as well. Nate sighed and reluctantly put his hand in the air. Caitlyn grinned, "Lets load up kiddo's!"

Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie's arm as she started past and motioned for her to wait as the guys trailed outside to get in the car, "Do you think we should invite Sierra? So Jason doesn't feel like a fifth wheel?"

"You _know _that Sierra's parents would not let her go with a bunch of guys, they're super strict." Mitchie responded, raising a brow. "Are you trying to play Cupid?"

Caitlyn laughed, "I just didn't want him to feel awkward!"

"Jason? Are we talking about the same guy?" Mitchie asked as they started outside. "You could put him in about any possible situation and he would not feel the slightest bit awkward!"

"True." Caitlyn laughed as the two of them climbed into the car.

_**Camp Rock!**_

"That was the most horrible movie I have ever seen in my life!" Mitchie laughed, putting a fry in her mouth.

The five friends sat at a booth at Barney's Burgers after the movie, laughing and joking around as they ate. They had watched some cheesy horror film that had only managed to frighten Jason, which made the car ride in the dark to dinner very amusing to say the least. When they arrived Jason literally jumped out of the car and ran into the light filled restaurant.

"Jason." Caitlyn laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "I just dont understand how you could be so afraid of a guy dressed as a cat who kills people by rubbing them to death!"

"That just sounds wrong." Shane told her, making the table laugh.

"Hey, hey, in Jason's defense when the cat-man jumped out of the dryer it scared me too!" Mitchie admitted, sticking up for her friend.

"Thank you!" Jason smiled gratefully, putting an arm around her in a friendly embrace.

"Hey now, you better watch your hands there buddy." Shane mock scolded, grinning and sipping on his chocolate malt.

"Know what guys?" Nate spoke for the first time since they had arrived at Barney's Burgers.

Jason belched and shoved a handfull of fries into his mouth, "What is it Nate? I can see those gears in your head a-turning."

"First off - dont talk with your mouth full." Nate said in disgust, rolling his eyes. "Second - I think its a good thing that we didn't get to perform tonight."

Everyone at the table exchanged looks, Caitlyn put her hand on his forhead, "He doesn't _feel _like he has a fever, Nate are you coming down with something?"

"Ha. Ha." Nate smiled, "I've been thinking about this alot the last few days. Do you know how many bands never get anywhere in life? I mean I love the band and everything but becoming a big 'superstar' isn't practical."

Everyone at the table had grown quiet, Mitchie shook her head in confusion, "Nate, you're the one who _started _the band, you've wanted to make it big since we were what, five?"

"I'm not saying that I think we should break the band up, I'm just saying who knows what's going to happen? Mikey's gone, just like that. I think I'm going to start focusing more on school and try to get into an elite college."

"You make it sound like Mikey died." Mitchie snapped, suddenly angry. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself because the battle of the bands didn't work out, guess what Nate? There are going to be more battles."

Nate leaned back against the booth seats, "Alot of bands that 'make it' end up getting nowhere, fighting, and breaking up. I'd rather lose my dream then lose you guys as friends."

Mitchie kept clenching and unclenching her fists, this was _not _like Nate. Nate was a fighter (not physically, Mitchie doubted he could last in a real fight for more than a minute) he wasn't the type of person to just give up when the going got tough.

"Well guys, we'll catch you later, Mitchie and I are going to walk home from here." Shane suddenly piped up, noticing how upset his girlfriend was starting to become. He slid out of the booth and took her hand, helping her up out of her seat.

The two of them said goodbye to their friends and left the restaurant, Mitchie let out a deep sigh when they got outside and started walking.

"Why does everything seem to be getting so hard?"

"I think...." Shane started, his face serious. "That somewhere down the line, you royally pissed someone off. Have you broken any mirrors? Thats seven years bad luck you know."

"Ha. Ha." Mitchie rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile from him.

"Sooo, the tuesday after next...." he trailed off.

Mitchie looked at him, prompting him to continue, "Yes?"

He smiled but kept looking straight ahead, "I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"I cant tell you! Then it wouldn't be a suprise!" Shane exclaimed in mock horror.

"A suprise huh?" Mitchie asked, "What's the occasion?"

Shane was silent as they walked up her driveway. "Mark it on your calender."

Mitchie looked up at him suspiciously, "I'm not good with suprises Shane."

He smiled down at her and pulled her close, leaning down to kiss her. "This is a good one, I'm sure you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will too." she grinned, giving him a quick peck on the lips before heading inside.

Mitchie checked in with her parents before going up to her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed and pulled out her song book and a pen from her nightstand, jotting down the lyrics that were fresh in her mind.

Half of the page talked about how angry she was at Nate for giving up her dreams and then suddenly the tone changed and the remainder of the page was about going with the flow and not letting anything get you down.

"Oh." she mumbled aloud to herself, "Almost forgot."

Mitchie reached up and placed her finger on the tuesday that Shane had told her to mark down. She wrote '_Suprise from Shane'_ under Tuesday, March 30th and then sat back on her bed, leaning against her pillows, wondering what the heck Shane could possibly have planned for her.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Can you believe I updated and it didn't take me a month to do so?? Hahaha! **

**Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on the next chapter but IDK when you'll get to read it, depends on how much time I have I guess. I'm going to try to get it and possibly the next one done fast so that you will have some reading to do. Yay! I'm getting induced the 26th so I will be busy trying to figure out how to take care of a baby after that lol so if you dont hear from me, its because I am a mommy!**

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, I hope you guys like his suprise, I just thought it would be sweet.**

_**Camp Rock!**_

A knock on her door brought Mitchie out of her daydream, "Yes?"

Connie Torrez poked her head into her only daughters room, "Hey sweetie, do you have time to talk?"

Mitchie looked over at her clock, "Yup. I still have half an hour before Shane picks me up, whats up?"

Connie closed the bedroom door and took a seat on the end of Mitchie's bed, watching her daughter while she put loose curls in her hair. "Its about you and Shane."

Mitchie eyed her in the mirror, "Oh no, this isn't going to be one of _those _talks is it?"

"Dont say it like that honey." Connie told her, earning a loud moan from her daughter.

"I'm still traumatized from the _monthly visitor_ talk."

Connie ignored her last comment, "You're almost seventeen and I've been waiting until you started a relationship before coming to you about this. Maybe I should have done this sooner, I dont know."

"Honestly mom, do you really feel the need to do this _right now_?"

"Yes, actually, I do." Connie replied, "This isn't easy for me either! My baby girl is growing up and is old enough for sex!"

Mitchie could feel her face burning. _Great, _she thought, _now when Shane gets here I'll be so mortified that I wont be able to enjoy our date, or any other date that we ever go on._

"Mom, please."

"Oh Michaela, the sooner you let me do this, the sooner it'll be over."

"I've had sex ed. in school you know." Mitchie informed her.

Connie sighed, "Sex."

Mitchie closed her eyes, this was not happening!

"Sex should only occur between two individuals who deeply love eachother, although that isn't always what happens. Sometimes young women, like yourself, end up making the mistake of having sex too soon and with the wrong guy."

"Mom, I've only been going out with Shane for a month, we haven't even _thought _about having sex." Okay so that wasn't _entirely_ true, but there was no way that she was going to let her mom know that.

"Well one day you will." Connie informed her. "And you might just be studying with Shane, or some other guy, and the next thing you know it'll be happening."

"Studying?" Mitchie raised a brow, "When I _do _decide to have sex mom, it's going to be special, not just randomly when we're studying."

Connie smiled, "Just trust me on this one Michaela, it doesn't always happen how you imagine."

Mitchie turned in her seat to look at her mom, "You mean you...?"

Connie sighed, "I was sixteen and I was in love, my mom never talked to me about sex so I really didn't know anything. I didn't know about protection or anything, I thought you could only get pregnant when you were married."

Mitchie's jaw dropped, "You got pregnant at sixteen? So Ethan?"

"I had your brother a week after I turned seventeen, when the guy found out I was pregnant he left." her mother admitted to her, "Thats why I want you to take these and keep them in your purse, just in case, and if you plan to get intimate with Shane I want you to be responsible enough to come talk to me so we can get you on birth control."

Mitchie hesitantly took the little square packages from her mother and hid them in the small pocket of her purse, shocked at what her mother had just admitted to her. "Thanks."

Connie kissed her daughters forhead and left the room, leaving Mitchie to hurry and finish getting ready.

**Camp Rock!**

"Where are we?" Mitchie asked, peering out the passenger side window.

Shane parked the car and got out, hurrying around to open the door for her. "Its called the Brown House."

Mitchie smiled, "And what are we doing at the 'Brown House'?"

Shane didn't answer her question, he simply took her hand in his and headed to the small brown building in front of them. They walked in and Mitchie was shocked, from the outside it looked like it might have been a run-down coffee house but that was definitely not the case.

Red tables filled the room, light green menu's placed in the middle of them along with matching green unlit candles. There was a small bar in the back corner and a small stage on the opposite end - a band was already set up and lightly playing for the audience. The ceiling lights were dim, giving the place an almost edgy look, Mitchie loved it!!

"Wow, Shane, how did you even find this place?" Mitchie whispered.

"My uncle Brown owns the place." Shane grinned as the both of them took a seat at a nearby table. "Pick whatever you want on the menu."

Mitchie snatched up the menu and looked through it, "Yumm, it all sounds good. Its your uncles place, what is the best?"

"The super chocolate fudge suprise and the grasshopper shakes." Shane told her without even glancing at the menu.

Mitchie laughed, "The shakes sound a little creepy but I'll trust you."

The man who had been stationed behind the bar walked over and took their order before retreating and leaving them alone once again. Shane and Mitchie both looked up when an attractive man in boots, jeans, and a long sleeved sweater climbed up on the stage.

"Thats my uncle."

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." Brown greeted his guests, his accent thick. "I have a little bit of a suprise for you all tonight. Although I know you all agree that the house band is absolutely fantastic, we have a member of the audience who would like to give you all a little performance."

"I hope this doesn't make you mad." Shane whispered, worry suddenly filling his face.

"Wha-"

"Please give a round of applause to my nephew Shane Gray and the stunning vocals of miss Mitchie Torrez!!!"

Mitchie felt her heart jump up into her throat, "What did he just say?"

Shane stood and held out a hand to her, "Come on."

Mitchie shook her head, "No, Shane I told you, I dont sing!"

She could feel her face turning red as Shane pulled her out of her seat and up onto the stage. "You can do this Mitchie, just pretend that I'm the only one here."

Mitchie shook as she took a seat behind the keyboard, not daring to look up and face the audience. Shane had grabbed a guitar and began to strum a familiar tune, Mitchie smiled nervously down at her hands as they joined in the rythm.

_"Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go, wanna dance until my feet cant feel the ground." _Shane started singing, his eyes locked on Mitchie as he gave her a secret smile. "_Say goodbye to all my fears, one good song they disappear, and nothing in the world can bring me down."_

Although normally Mitchie probably would have took off running to the hills, the fact that Shane had picked 'their song' to perform with her made something come alive in her. She leaned forward to the second mic that was positioned next to the keyboard, "_Hand clappin', hips shakin, heart breakin, there's no fakin' what you feel when your riding home yeahhh!"_

_"Music's in my soul. I can hear it. Everyday and everynight, its the one thing on my mind! Music's got control, and I'm never letting go, no no. I just wanna play my music...."_

_**Camp rock!**_

"Uncle Brown, I'd like you to meet Mitchie. Mitchie this is my uncle Brown." Shane introduced them after their performance when Brown managed to get time to come join them at their table.

"Darlin your voice was amazing!" Brown complimented her, excitement screaming in his eyes, "You must come back and perform!"

Mitchie blushed, "Thanks, that was _amazing_!"

"You're a natural, I hope you two can find the time to come back, I'll even pay you for your performance." Brown winked at the two of them and then stood, "Well I'm gonna get back, dinner's on me."

"Your uncle is so cool!"

Shane smiled at her, "You're not mad at me are you?"

"At first I was furious." Mitchie laughed, "I can't believe you would do that to me! But I dont know, something about hearing you sing that song gave me superpowers or something - I know that sounds weird. I've never _sang _in front of anyone before, not even my parents."

"Think you'd want to do it again? You heard the man, he'll pay us next time." Shane grinned, obviously pleased that his suprise was taken well.

"Oh!" Mitchie exclaimed suddenly when she got an idea, "Do you think our band could play here? Maybe Nate will re-think quitting the band!"

"He never said he was quitting the band, he just said it wasn't going to be his first priority, and I'm sure Brown wouldn't mind that - there's only one problem."

"What?"

"We dont have a drummer." Shane reminded her.

Mitchie smiled, "Well I guess we better hold another audition!"

**So how did everyone like it? Was it good/bad? **

**I know on the movie Mitchie loves to sing so I knew I would put that in the story one way or another (since it started out her not daring to sing!) so I hope it was a pleasant suprise for you all, let me know. Lots of love, Tashy**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Woo-hoo!! I got the next chapter up!! Yay!!**

** just wanted to say: I DONT OWN CAMP ROCK! I haven't put any disclaimers up, oops, dont sue me disney!!**

**-------**

**Riley-the-sadist848: Oh man I'm sorry!! I dont know why I keep doing that! I know its not with a Z, I'm gonna try to watch myself closer from now on lol.**

**-------**

**Love is the reason: heheheh yeah I thought I would put that in there, I thought it was funny and I'm glad you enjoyed it as well!! Thank you so much and I'm gonna try to update when I can find the time! (no promises to when that will be tho)**

**-------**

**hexenkind: yesss finally! I was trying to figure out where I was going to write in her singing, I thought it would be extra special if she did it with Shane, and dont worry - she will continue singing in the future!**

**-------**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed me a congrats on the baby-to-come! And your wanting me to continue with the story! It brightens my day when I check my email and I get a review alert. You guys are all great!! I hope you guys stick with me and this story - I know its annoying waiting forever for the next chapter, but I'm gonna try my hardest to make it work! Love you all, Tashy**

**--------**

_**Camp Rock!**_

Mitchie awoke to her cellphone happily chirping at her, she moaned and pulled the covers down from over her face, putting the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"How was the big anniversary date?" Caitlyn's voice asked rather loudly through the phone.

"My _what?_" Mitchie asked her.

"The date?" Caitlyn repeated, "How did it go?"

"Did you say anniversary?"

"Wasn't yesterday your one month anniversary?"

Mitchie darted up in bed, "Oh my gosh!"

She could hear Caitlyn cracking up on the line, "Isn't it the guy who forgets the anniversaries?"

Mitchie moaned, "I cant believe I forgot! He planned the perfect night and I didn't get him anything! I'm a horrible girlfriend!"

"No you're not." Caitlyn snickered, "He's just apparently an amazing boyfriend."

"How can I possibly make this up to him Caitlyn?"

"Why dont you sit down and brainstorm something sweet and romantic that you could do for him?" Caitlyn suggested, "So you'll be a little late, not a big deal."

"What can I possible do that would live up to last night?" Mitchie sighed.

Caitlyn was silent for a moment as she thought, "Hmm.. well, what was his suprise?"

Mitchie smiled as she remembered last night, "He took me to his uncle's club and got me on the stage so we could sing a duet together."

She could practically hear Caitlyn's jaw drop to the floor. "You _sang_?"

Mitchie chuckled, "Yes, and get this - the room was filled with strangers."

"Are you freaking serious Michaela?" Caitlyn shouted into the phone, "I've never even heard you sing in the shower!"

Mitchie blushed and laughed at her friends reaction, "I dont know what it was, it was just like everything faded away except for me, him, and the music."

"Aww!" Caitlyn cooed, "Mitchie, I think Shane might have magical powers, like Harry Potter, because how else could he have gotten you to do that?"

Mitchie snorted, "Caitlyn, please, he is not Harry Potter."

"Say that again after we put some glasses on him." Caitlyn teased. "I bet they look like twins."

"His uncle _does _have an accent."

"See!" Caitlyn exclaimed, bursting into laughter. "Why dont you make a cd?"

"I guess, but that doesn't come close to his gift though."

"No - I mean sing some of your songs! I know you have plenty of songs written in that book of yours, and I could put the beats down for them, it'll be perfect!!"

Mitchie bit her lip, instantly nervous, "I dont know...."

"Are you serious? Mitchie you just sang in front of _complete strangers_, but you wont sing in front of me?" Caitlyn asked, "I'm going to hang up on you."

Mitchie laughed, "No! Ok, ok, its just that I'm nervous, and what if he doesn't like it?"

"Hey, if you suck, then I'll let you know." Caitlyn promised, Mitchie laughed knowing that she really would let her know if she thought her voice sucked.

"Alright!" Mitchie exclaimed, "I'll do it!"

"YES!"

_**Camp Rock! **_

"So all you need to worry about right now is well, singing it. Then I'll mess around with different beats and when I'm done we'll go through them and see what you want to change and keep." Caitlyn explained as they sat in her basement which her dad had turned into a recording studio for her last birthday. She was so lucky that her parents were beyond rich.

"Okay." Mitchie replied quietly, her stomach churning with that mornings breakfast.

"Hey now, none of that!" Caitlyn play-scolded and hugged her, "This will be great. Now go in that door, put on the headphones and just start when you're ready, I already set up a keyboard in there for you."

The two of them spent literally the _whole _day in the recording studio, not even stopping for lunch. It was almost five o'clock when the two of them finally finished up, well, Mitchie finished up - Caitlyn told her she would work with the tracks that night and try to finish as soon as she could.

The two of them were laughing like mad women as they threw together a huge bowl of chips, melted shredded cheese, black olives, jalapeno's, sour cream, and salsa. Mitchie pulled her cell out of her pocket and turned it on, Caitlyn following, they hadn't wanted any interruptions so they had both shut their phones off before going down to the studio.

Mitchie smiled at all the text messages that Shane had left for her (it was in no way a stalkerish amount) and quickly texted him back apologizing and letting him know that her and Caitlyn had been hanging out and hadn't heard their phones. It wasn't _exactly _a lie, but she couldn't very well tell him what they had been up to!

"I just invited Nate to come over to hang out in the pool, invite the guys while I text Sierra." Caitlyn suggested, "Hopefully her parents wont ask who all will be here."

Mitchie laughed, "That counts as a lie, Sierra would never go along with that."

"One: its an omission of truth," Caitlyn told her, "Two: she wont know the guys are gonna be here until she arrives herself, so is it technically a lie if she honestly doesn't know about it? Geez, her parents are too strict, they do know that there are boys she sits next to at school dont they?"

Mitchie only smiled at her and shook her head, "You better make sure her parents dont drop her off right when the guys start showing up."

Caitlyn made a face at her, "I'm so glad my parents dont care."

"Your parents care."

"Ok, then I'm glad they dont _over_ care."

Mitchie looked down at her phone as it chirped at her, letting her know she was recieving a text. She opened it expecting to read a message from Shane, but instead it was from Jason.

**Can I bring someone with? - Jason.**

Mitchie asked Caitlyn and then quickly responded that it would be fine.

"I think we better get changed and then start making some snacks!" Caitlyn told her, Mitchie nodded in agreement.

_**Camp Rock!**_

"Everyone was already in the pool playing around when Jason finally showed up with a very attractive red-haired girl who looked a little nervous to be there. If Mitchie had been in her place she would have been nervous as well, seeing as they had all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the new girl.

"Hey guys, this is Danielle, Danielle these are my friends. Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Sierra, and Shane."

"Hey everyone." Danielle gave a small wave and smiled, "This house is amazing."

"Thank you." Caitlyn grinned, "There's food over there, just jump in the pool if you want! Or there are chairs you can get your tan on."

"I think I'll take your offer up on food, are the drinks in the cooler?"

After Caitlyn responded telling her yes, Danielle helped herself to a ice cold pepsi and sat on the edge of the pool while she drank it. Jason did the same, politely waiting for her to finish before getting into the pool with the others.

The group played pool games and munched for the next two hours before they finally decided it was starting to get too dark to swim for much longer. Sierra's parents showed up a hour earlier to take her home and lets just say thank goodness for all the rooms in Caitlyn's house, seeing as how her parents had insisted on coming in when they arrived.

"Oh, thats my mom." Danielle told them suddenly, "Want a ride baby?"

"Yeah, can I meet you out there in a second?"

"Sure." she smiled, reaching up on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss. "It was really great meeting all of you."

"You too!" Caitlyn told her, drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah, we all need to go hang out again soon." Mitchie added, her towel wrapped around her bathing suit.

As soon as Danielle walked out the door Mitchie and Caitlyn were rushing over to Jason, who was blushing furiously.

"How long have you been dating her?"

"Where did you meet her?"

"She calls you baby? That is so cute!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Woah, woah guys!" Jason said, throwing his hands up and backing away from the two of them. "We've been dating about four months, we met at the grocery store she works there with me, and I didn't want to tell you guys until I knew she was going to be around for awhile. You guys are my best friends, I didn't want to just bring her into the group if I didn't think she was right, you know?"

"Jason that is so sweet!" Mitchie cooed, "But you should have told us!"

"Yeah, jerk!" Caitlyn laughed, slapping his arm lightly.

Jason gave them both his big goofy signature grin, "I better not keep them waiting, I'll see you guys at school monday."

They all told him goodbye and waved at them as the car disappeared down the drive. "So, you guys up for a movie?"

Mitchie looked over at Shane, "Can you stay?"

"Sure." he shrugged, "What are we watching?"

"The notebook." Mitchie told him, earning a face from both him and Nate, she laughed. "I'm just kidding! Geez guys!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey guys!! So I am 20 years old! (my birthday was yesterday, may 11th!!) and I have an adorable baby boy!!**

**If you want to see what he looks like check out my myspace : myspace . com / lady_tnd (no spaces) haha sorry i'm just so proud!!**

**Anyways!! Thank you all for your kind reviews and as I promised, I'm updating when I get the time!! So I hope you enjoy, this chapter is kinda slow, sorry! It will get better!!**

**Love you all, tashee**

_**Camp Rock!**_

"What have you been up to lately?"

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked innocently as they sat together at the malls food court, sharing a pizza.

"Oh come on, you and Caitlyn have been whispering like crazy for the past week, it can make a guy nervous you know?" Shane informed her, biting into a large slice of pepperoni.

Mitchie smiled, "I dont think I know what you're talking about."

"Oh no?"

"Ok, ok, lets go back to your house and I'll show you what Caitlyn and I have been up to."

Shane jumped up, "Let's go."

"Shane!" Mitchie laughed, "The pizza!"

"We'll finish it later, you guys have been driving me insane trying to figure it out!"

Shane closed the pizza box and slid it carelessly under his arm, taking Mitchie's hand with his free one, "Come on."

Mitchie laughed again as he pulled her out of the food court.

_**Camp rock!**_

"My parents aren't here." Shane announced when they pulled into the empty driveway. "Is that okay?"

"Thats fine, as long as they're okay with it." Mitchie told him, getting out of the car.

Mitchie followed him into his house, she had only been there once before when Shane's parents had insisted that he bring his girlfriend home to meet them and have dinner. He had a huge house, his parents were rich, but unlike Caitlyn's house the Gray's house didn't look lived in.

"Sorry if my room's messy." Shane apologized as he led her down the hall and to a door that had a sign on it reading, 'Do Not Disturb'.

She followed him in the room, curious to see what it looked like, and suprised to see that it looked nothing like how she imagined a teenage boys room to look. She had been expecting supermodels in bathing suits littering the walls, trash everywhere, and clothes tossed around the floor.

Instead she saw a sloppily made bed, a large bookshelf that took up a whole wall crammed with books of all kinds, and those glow-in-the-dark stars and planets stuck up on his walls and ceiling.

Mitchie took a seat on Shane's bed and crossed her legs indian style, pulling her purse onto her lap and reaching in. She pulled out the cd case and held it tightly in her hands as she looked at Shane, who was watching her curiously.

"Okay." Mitchie breathed, "I totally forgot our anniversary, so to make it up to you I made this - with Caitlyn's help."

Mitchie extended her arms to him, holding the cd out for him to take. Shane grabbed it and looked down at the cover, which Mitchie had decorated with a few words from the songs on the cd. Shane glanced up at her before popping open his cd player and carefully placing it in the slot.

The room filled with a soft beat, shortly followed by Mitchie's strong, clear voice. Mitchie grew more nervous as the song progressed and she got no reaction from Shane, who stood staring at the cd player, not saying a word.

It felt like an eternity until the first song ended and Shane turned to look at her. "You made me a cd."

Mitchie's heart fell, he hated it. "I just thought-"

"No." Shane interrupted, crossing the room until he stood in front of her, "That was the best present anyone could have every given me."

"Really?"

"Really." Shane told her, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Thank you Mitchie, its wonderful."

"I was hoping you would like it." she smiled, kissing him back.

"I love it."

_**camp rock!**_

"You signed us up for _what_?" Nate asked, closing his textbook.

The gang sat at their lunch table in the school cafeteria, Shane was grinning as he slapped down a blue flier with gold lettering announcing the upcoming winter formal dance in two months.

"I thought they already hired the dj." Caitlyn said, leaning over to view the paper with Mitchie.

"True, but Mrs. Jenness thought it would be a good idea to have a live band perform a couple songs, especially one by the students. That way we can perform and still have fun at the dance. She even offered to pay us, it wont be much but still."

"I think you might have forgotten one teeny tiny little problem Shane, no drummer." Nate said before taking a bite of his hotdog.

"Dude, I would sat that's a pretty big problem." Jason rolled his eyes, "How can we have a band without a drummer? Geez Nate."

Nate looked over at Jason and sighed, "You're right, I dont know what I was thinking."

The others at the table laughed, what would they do without their sweet and very silly Jason? The group began discussing holding band auditions as soon as possible - seeing as they only had two months before the dance and they would have to find a drummer thay all agreed on (and if you knew Nate then you knew how difficult that would be), find a song to perform, and make sure that said drummer would mesh well with the rest of the band.

"My brother drums." a small voice at the end of the table announced.

Everyone turned to look at Sierra, who was muching on a baby carrot, "I dont know if he's any good or not but I know he's been playing for a couple of years."

"How do you not know if he's good then?" Nate asked.

Sierra blushed, "He doesn't live at home, he went to live with our uncle after he got into it with my dad."

"Oh, I remember seeing him pick you up from school before, he's hot!" Caitlyn grinned after earning a glare from Nate.

"Will you see if he'd be up for it?" Mitchie asked

_**Camp Rock!**_

"No." Mitchie laughed, "Try this."

Mitchie marked out the last line Shane had just written and added her lyrics. Shane shook his head and kissed her, "What would I do without you?"

"Write really bad songs?" she joked, recieving a playful shove from him in return.

"How about this - all I wanna know is do you wanna get away, get away with me, girl I dont know what to do cause im so in love with you."

"Are we going to sing it together?" Shane asked her.

Mitchie raised her eyes at him, "I think not."

"What! You sang at-"

"Yeah but there weren't many people there and they weren't kids that go to our school." she interrupted.

Shane narrowed his eyes at her, "Mitchie why does that matter so much?"

"Shane, I'm not like you okay? I cant do the whole performing thing, especially not in front of people I know and have to see everyday."

"Yes you can, you're just too afraid to try."

Mitchie growled in her throat and shot daggers at him with her eyes, "Whatever."

Shane sighed silently and leaned back against his headboard, looking Mitchie over. "I'm sorry, I guess its just aggravating that you have this amazing voice but you choose to hide it."

"I just cant, okay?"

"Okay."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Damn it has been forever since I have updated, very sorry! I had this chapter halfway finished and then SOMEONE *evil glare* messed with the computer and it magically disappeared!

So this chapter is not as good as it WAS. :(

Argh!

Anyways lol thank you all for your kind reviews and I hope its not too much of a disappointment. Definite drama. Dont hate me.

_**Camp Rock!**_

"Hey, Nate."

Nate looked over at his friend Mitchie and smiled, "Hey."

Mitchie watched as he scanned his unnaturally clean locker before he grabbed the one he was looking for. "So, I was wondering what you were doing tonight, any plans?"

Nate looked over at her for a moment, "Nope, what's going on?"

"I was just thinking that maybe just the two of us could hang out tonight. Rent a movie, pig out of popcorn, like the old days."

Nate smiled, "I think I can clear my schedule."

"Jerk." Mitchie said, slapping his arm lightly. "Hurry up, how long does it take to get a book?"

Nate acted offended, "You cant just rush these things Ms. Torres."

"You're such a dork."

Nate shoved one more book into his bag and shut his locker, "Swing by around six thirty?"

Mitchie nodded as they headed outside, glad that the school day was over. "Thank God tomorrow is friday."

"Hot date?" Nate teased.

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him, "No, I'm tired of hearing Mrs. Lakowski screeching about how if we dont pronounce her name right then she's going to give us detention."

"Whatever!"

"I swear!" Mitchie laughed, shaking her head at the thought of the girls gym teacher. She remembered her first day of school when Mrs. Lakowski had blown up at all of the girls for pronouncing it wrong.

_Its not La-cow-ski! Its La-caw-ski! Think of a crow!_

"And still noone pronounces it right."

Nate laughed as he pushed open the front doors of the school building, "There's Shane."

Mitchie smiled over at her boyfriend who was waiting for her under a tree by the bike rack. "I guess I'll see you tonight!"

"I can't wait." Nate responded, smiling at her and giving a wave to Shane.

Mitchie said goodbye and headed over to Shane, "Hey."

He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled her close, "I missed you."

Mitchie laughed, "It was one class!"

"It was a long class." Shane complained, burying his face in her neck. "Lets go get some ice cream or something."

Mitchie pulled away and took his hand, "You do know that with how hot it is out here, the ice cream is going to melt instantly, right?"

Shane glared at her, "You have so little faith in me!"

Mitchie laughed and looped her arm through his as they started to his house to pig out on ice-cream. Could life get any better than it was right now? She had an AH-MAZING boyfriend, the best friends she could ask for, and last week she found the perfect dress to wear to the winter formal!

Could things get any better?

_**Camp Rock!**_

"You're late." Mitchie scolded, plopping down on the Michaels' livingroom couch.

"I was renting a movie!" Nate defended himself when he walked in. "My parents let you in so its not like you were waiting outside for me."

Nate pulled the rented movies out of a plastic sack and stuck one in the DVD player before sitting next to Mitchie, "You made popcorn."

"Well _someone_ was not prepared for movie night, so unless I wanted to starve I had to." she teased, throwing a piece at Nate.

"Am I going to have to kick you out?" Nate asked, plucking the popcorn out of his hair.

"No."

"Then behave."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and grabbed the control from his hands, pressing play. "You so did not rent this!!"

Nate pretended to ignore her but she could see the ends of his lips twitching up, "Nate! You _hate _this movie!"

"Well, I figured I'd watch it with you." he shrugged, "Seeing as how its your favorite and we havent done this in a while."

Mitchie leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "You are so awesome, do you know that?"

She started to pull away but he stopped her, grabbing onto her arms. Mitchie didn't even have time to process what was happening before he was kissing her, she was frozen to her seat.

_No no no no no! What is happening! _she thought to herself, her blood turning cold.

Finally she was able to control her body and she shoved as hard as she could, pushing him away from her. The two of them just stared at eachother for what seemed like eternity before Mitchie jumped up and ran, she wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she had to get _away!_

When she finally slowed down her vision started to blur with tears, she sank onto the sidewalk and burst into tears. Why would Nate do that? He knew she was dating Shane! He was dating Caitlyn!

Mitchie moaned, what was going to happen when Nate and Caitlyn found out about this? They were going to hate her! Sure she hadn't been the one to kiss him but she should have been able to prevent this from happening. God, it was all her fault, she must have led him on somehow, why else would he do something like that?

Mitchie pulled out her phone and punched in a number, her whole body shaking as she pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?" she heard a male voice answer.

"Can I come over, please?"

_**Camp Rock!**_

"Are you sure it wasn't an accident?"

Mitchie snorted, grabbing some more kleenex's from the box on the table in front of her and dabbing at her eyes. "How do you accidently do that?"

Jason shrugged thoughtfully, "So he's confused, he's a teenager."

Mitchie was silent as Jason set a plate in front of her and dished out his 'secret dish', really it was just macaroni and cheese but Jason claimed that he added two super secret ingredients to cheer a person up. Oh Jason.

"What am I suppose to do?" Mitchie asked weakly, not feeling very hungry.

Jason took a thoughtful bite, considering everything. "You definetly have to tell Shane, and Nate needs to tell Caitlyn, its only fair to the two of them. Besides that, I'm not really sure. If you feel like you want to talk to Nate about this then you should go for it, but only if you want to."

Mitchie took a small bite of her food, "Everything is ruined...its never going to be the same now."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Lol wow, you are all mad about that last chapter! Heh..sorry!! :) **

**Do I need to cheer you guys up? Ok, here it is, are you ready?**

**THE NEW JONAS BROTHERS CD: LINES, VINES, AND TRYING TIMES COMES OUT IN 9 DAYS!!!!!!!**

**I so cannot freakin wait! :D Anyways, here is the next chapter! Short I know, sorry, I will update soon. Love ya, Tashy**

* * *

"What about this one?" Shane asked, plucking a movie off of the shelf before waving it in Mitchie's face.

"Oh um..sounds good to me." Mitchie replied, not even registering what the movie was.

Shane gave her a look and glanced down at the movie in his hands, "If you dont want to see it thats totally fine with me."

Mitchie forced a smile and shook her head, looking at him. "No, honestly, get it. I'm fine with whatever."

Shane smiled and pulled her into a hug, looking down at her. "See, that is why you are such an amazing girlfriend."

Mitchie felt her smile slip off of her face and looked down, breaking their eye contact. She felt sick. How in the world could she possible tell Shane what had happened? He would _hate_ her! Mitchie didnt think she could handle living in a world where Shane hated her.

Shane pulled away from their embrace and turned back to the rack of movies, searching for another one to add to their pile (which was 5 already). As if they could watch that many in one night. Mitchie sighed silently and wrapped her arms around her waist, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Shane, I-"

"Oh sweet!" Shane grinned, "I was hoping this one was out already!"

Mitchie looked at him, he was so happy and carefree. When she told him what had happened between her and Nick he would be crushed, angry, and who knows what he would do then!

"Mitchie?"

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked what you were about to say." he frowned, rubbing her arms. "Are you okay?"

Now was the moment...Mitchie could feel her eyes burning and her throat tighten, "Umm..it was nothing, we have enough movies, lets go."

_**

* * *

**_

"I'll drive you home."

"No!"

Shane raised a eyebrow at her, "Why no?"

"I just...I want the fresh air, my stomach is kinda upset."

"Mitchie I'm not going to let you walk home this late, you wont get there until ten. What if some psycho tries to kidnap you?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, he had only been joking (well...kinda) but she just wanted to go. "Shane, I want to walk."

"Mitch-"

"Shane! Stop it!" Mitchie nearly shouted, not in the mood to argue. Couldnt he just understand that she didn't want him to drive her home?!

The look on Shane's face when she yelled at him only made Mitchie feel worse, he looked like he had just seen her run into his yard and kick his dog. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally responding, "Will you let me know you got home safe? Just so I'm not worrying?"

He had asked it quietly, almost afraid of upsetting her more with his simple question. Mitchie swallowed and walked forward, hugging him. "I'm sorry Shane...I think I might be sick or something, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

He instantly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. "I know something is bothering you Mitchie, and I didn't want to push the matter. But I want you to know that I'm here for you, either to talk or just sit in silence, I'll always be here."

Mitchie had to get away _now. _She pulled away from him and turned sharply, not even kissing him goodbye. She knew if she didn't get out of that house and away from him then she would just break down and tell him everything and she just _couldn't._

She strolled up her driveway six til ten, shoving her hands deep into her jacket pockets, she had finally stopped crying when she got a few blocks from her house. The porch light was off so when a voice in the dark called out her name she nearly screamed bloody murder.

"Its me..."

Mitchie closed her eyes, this could _not _be happening! "What do you want Nate?"

He was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_?" Mitchie snapped, "You pretty much ruin everything and all you can say is _your sorry_?"

"I.." she couldnt see him but she could almost feel the sadness washing off of him. "I wasn't thinking, I just... it was a stupid, horrible mistake."

Mitchie looked at the ground, "Did you tell Caitlyn?"

He hesitated, "No...did you tell Shane?"

"No." she whispered.

"Maybe we dont need to tell them, we can pretend like the whole thing never even happened!"

"But it DID happen Nate! You...it happened, we cant just keep that from them."

Nate sighed heavily, "Okay...we both realize that what happened between us shouldn't have happened, and will never happen again. If we tell them all that will happen is we'll hurt the both of them, I dont want to hurt them....It's up to you, I'll go along with whatever you decide. If you want me to tell them, I will. If you want to do it, thats fine. If you want to pretend like none of this ever happened...."

Mitchie was furious, so either way she would be the one to blame? Whether they told them and they got hurt, or if they didnt tell them and lied, it would be her decision?

"Go home."

"Mitchie?"

"_GO!_" she snapped angrily, walking past him to go into her house, "Nate...."

"Yeah?" he answered, turning back to look at her outline from the light that poured out from her open front door.

"Dont talk to me."

Nate watched in shock as she slammed the door behind her, leaving him standing in the dark alone. He had ruined all their years of friendship, he had ruined everything.


	17. Author's Note

**This is not a new chapter!!**

**Sorry to trick you I just had to tell you guys that im SOOO EXCITED!!!!**

**June 22nd they're coming to the BOK center in Oklahoma and my best friend Becky and I are going to see them!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Sorry I just had to freak out for a moment.**

**I will update soon, I have such a rush!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Camp Rock!

"Mitchie, do you think you could speed it up a little honey?"

"I'm almost done!" Mitchie called back, checking herself in the mirror.

It was a big night so Mitchie wanted to make sure she looked good, her family was going over to Shane's for Thanksgiving dinner and it would be the first time they all came together. So saying she was nervous was an understatement.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Connie told her daughter, smiling fondly.

Mitchie smiled and ran her hands over her dress like she was smoothing out wrinkles, "Do you think this is too...formal? Maybe I should change."

Connie smiled at her daughter, "You look amazing Mitchie, dont you dare change that outfit, and I love how you curled your hair."

Mitchie finally looked over at her mother and her jaw nearly fell to the ground, her mom looked hot! She was wearing a purple dress that clung to her curves, and her hair was straightened and the ends flipped out, which was strange because she never wasted time fixing her hair. She always claimed that God made her hair poofy, so that was the way she was going to keep it.

"You, mom...wow."

Connie looked down at herself and blushed, "Do you think so? I feel weird, but in a good way."

"You definetly do not _look _weird." Mitchie insisted, grabbing a light sweater and pulling it on.

Connie kissed her daughter on the forhead and together they walked downstairs to meet Steve, who was watching football in the livingroom, pumping his fists in the air. Connie rolled her eyes, "Come on Steve, we're going to be late."

Steve shut to tv off and looked at the two of them, whistling. "Wow, I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

"Yeah well you're about to be the rudest guy in the world if we dont leave now, we're going to be late!"

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." he winked, "Go on out to the car I'll grab the pie's."

**camp rock!**

"I GOT IT!" The Torres' heard the shrill scream from the other side of the door seconds before it flung open to reveal a girl about thirteen. "Hey Mitchie! Mitchie's 'rents!"

Mitchie laughed, "Hey Stas, these are my parents Steve and Connie. Mom, dad, this is Shane's little sister Anastasia."

Anastasia Gray was _nothing _like her big brother, she was a perky little blonde girl who tried much too hard to be older than she actually was. She always wore high heels and caked on her make up, throwing a temper tantrum whenever her dad told her to go wash off her mask. She was nice but Mitchie thought she was a bit of a spoiled brat.

"You must be Steve and Connie." an attractive dark-haired woman greeted, coming into the room. "Hey Mitchie."

"Mrs. Gray these are my parents."

"I'm Linda, I'm so happy to finally meet you two!" she smiled, walking forward to give the both of them hugs. "Dinner's almost ready, can I take your coats?"

"Oh, sure." Connie smiled, instantly liking this woman. "I made pie's, where would you like me to put them?"

Linda nudged her daughter, "Anastasia can take them, thanks. I cant wait to taste them, Mitchie goes on and on about how great of a cook you are Connie."

Connie grinned, "Well I hope you like them!"

"Mitchie, Shane is in his room, I'm going to show your parents around. Can you tell him seventeen minutes?" Linda asked, squeezing Mitchie's arm gently. "You look so beautiful, you should curl your hair more often."

Mitchie thanked her and walked upstairs and down the hall to Shane's room, knocking lightly and walking in. Shane looked up and froze, his eyes slowly wandering up and down her body, Mitchie could feel herself blush under his gaze. He gave her a little smile and sat up slowly pulling his open notebook onto his lap, "You look...."

"Is it to much?" she asked worriedly, "I wasn't sure what to wear, do you think I should have gone with something else?"

"Maybe." he mumbled, looking down.

Mitchie's face fell, "Oh...I didn-"

"No!" he stopped her, looking up. "That's not exactly what I meant, you look amazing, really _reeeally_ amazing."

"Then why did you say-" then it clicked, "Oh. Oooh."

Shane sighed and looked down at his hands, Mitchie tried not to laugh at his predicament as she walked over to him, taking a seat on the bed and gently leaving him a kiss just below his ear. He groaned and pulled away from her, "You're making this worse!"

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh out loud. She had to admit that she felt pretty good to be able to fluster Shane up like this, he was always so calm and collected and she never really thought she could get a guy so... riled up. Shane buried his head between her neck and shoulder, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah, dinner is like in ten minutes."

"Did you mom bring pie?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Of course, and she made one just for you."

Shane grinned, "Really? I love your mom."

"So we have eight minutes left, what do you wanna do?" she asked, hitting his knee with her own.

Shane looked over at her and raised a brow, making her blush once again. "This." he replied, tilting her chin up and kissing her.

Mitchie loved his kisses, the way he touched her made her feel like they were the only two people on the planet, and if that really were the case Mitchie would be just fine with that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him until they were pressed together tightly, Shane moaned softly against her lips and slowly lowered her back onto his bed, holding himself up over her as they made out. So many thoughts were rushing through Mitchie's head at once. What if they decided to go further than just making out? What if they actually did 'it'? What would it be like? How would it affect their relationship? What if that was all he wanted from her and after he got it he would break up with her?

Mitchie felt his hand trail from her side up to her breast and she gulped, feeling both strangely excited and terrified at the same time.

"Mitchie I need to tell you something." he mumbled, pulling out of their kiss and slowly trailing his finger on her cleavage, giving her goosebumps. "I-"

"Oh crap!" Mitchie interrupted, catching sight of the clock on his night stand. "Come on, or we're going to be late."

"Wait, I-" he started but she slipped out from underneathe him and grabbed his arm, pulling him along behind her down to join their two families in the dining room. Shane pulled out a chair for her before he took a seat himself, "How are you Steve and Connie?"

"We're doing good Shane, I was just telling your mother how beautiful your house is." Steve smiled at him.

"She built it herself." Shane informed him, "And the garden, did she show you that?"

"You built this?" Steve asked, shocked. "It looks professional."

Linda smiled warmly, "The kids' father and I built it when we were still together, we both are architects in fact thats how we met."

Connie leaned forward towards Shane while her husband and his mother discussed house design and she winked at him, "I brought you my home made double trouble fudge pie."

"Oh Connie, you spoil me." they laughed together.

Mitchie smiled as she watched them all interacting, they all looked so close and comfortable with each other even though the parents had not met before. She could imagine their families getting together every year for the holidays, celebrating Christmas and birthdays and anniversaries. And maybe even a wedding. Mitchie smiled when that last thought filled her mind, she had never liked a guy enough to even _think _ of a wedding, well besides George Clooney. What would it be like if she married Shane?

_Camp Rock!_

"I'm so happy!" Mitchie exclaimed as she rested in Shane's arms after dinner.

Shane kissed her forehead, "I'm glad, what are you so happy about?"

"That our families get along so well!" Mitchie grinned, hugging him. "My parents adore your mom and sister, and they're in love with you."

"Speaking of that...." Shane gazed down at her, "I didn't get to say this earlier. You dont have to respond, it's fine if you dont but I wanted to tell you that.. I'm in love with you Mitchie Torres."

And that was the day that Mitchie Torres exploded. Not literally.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Okay guys well ALOT has been going on here and its been...insane. So haven't been able to or even been in the mood to update. I am sorry, but things are starting to look up and I got my internet back! (in case you couldn't tell haha) **

**thank you guys for your reviews and for adding my story to your alerts **

**rj- im sorry it took so long! but im glad you're still reading hehe and i plan on updating alot more**

**p.s. the jonas brothers concert was AMAZING!!!!!! I was on the floor and my friend and I were SOOO close to the stage! They sprayed us with foam and kevin did his little dance and they were SOOOO CUUUTE! and guess what else? I MADE JOE LAUGH! -dreamy sigh-**

**did you guys see the youtube video where joe hits nicks hand w/ the drumstick? poor nick. he looked pissed.**

Camp Rock!

"How did your Thanksgiving go?" Caitlyn asked over the phone, painting her toenails a bright red.

Mitchie smiled to herself as she thought about all that had happened, "Amazing. Perfect. Wonderful!"

Caitlyn laughed, "What happened?"

"Well, my parents got along with his mom and sister it was like an instant connection. Shane said he loved me and on the ride home my parents just wen-"

"WAIT! BACK UP!" Caitlyn stopped her, ignoring her half painted toenails. "He said he loved you? How did he say it? What did you say? Do you love him too?"

Mitchie chuckled (yeah, I said chuckled), "Yes, it was so cute, he was so nervous about it! He was like you dont have to respond but I love you and I was in such shock that I just stared at him, he looked a little hurt when I was quiet I guess he took it as a bad sign but I told him that I love him too."

"Awww!" Caitlyn cooed, "I'm so happy for you! Anything else _interesting _happen to you?"

"Like?"

"Did you card him?"

"Did I card him?" Mitchie asked, confused. "What does that mean?"

"You know, shake and bake."

"Shake and...bake?"

"Did you take the cookie from the jar?"

Mitchie snorted when she finally realized what Caitlyn was trying to insinuate. "No I did not 'card' him you freak."

Caitlyn giggled, "Just checking."

"How was your Thanksgiving pervert?"

"It was hunky dorey, my parents are out of town of course so we had dinner with Nate's parents and then came back to my place to watch a few movies. It was fun but all I could think about was how I was missing your mom's pie."

"She made one just for you, I'll drop it by tomorrow."

"Yay!" Caitlyn cheered, blowing on her toes to dry the paint quicker. "Hey umm... well, nevermind. I gotta go."

Mitchie didn't even have time to respond before Caitlyn hung up the phone in her ear.

_camp rock!_

"Caity." Mitchie whispered, gently shaking her friend awake. "Cait, wake up."

Caitlyn peered up at her best friend from under her covers but didn't respond to her, instead she simple scooted over to give Mitchie room to crawl in beside her in the bed. Mitchie pulled the covers back and slid inside next to her, both of them staring at eachother quietly before Mitchie finally spoke, "What happened? You can tell me."

Caitlyn sighed, "Close your eyes, I cant say this with you looking at me."

Mitchie did as instructed, "Nate and I came here to watch movies and well we started kissing which led to making out which led to touching which led to...."

"Shake and bake?" Mitchie asked quietly, slowly opening her eyes to watch her best friends face.

"Shake..and bake." Caitlyn confirmed. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Mitchie asked her, it wasn't as if Nate was _her _property, even if he had liked _her_ first.

"Because we always said we would wait until marriage."

Mitchie chewed on her bottom lip, "Well, we were eleven and we thought boys were yucky. Things change, people change their minds. Caitlyn I could never be mad at you for something like this! But are you okay? What was it like?"

Caitlyn grinned, "I'm okay, just a little shaken up. It was...I dont know, it was sweet? Well he was sweet, _it _was not, but I heard its always like that the first time."

"You guys used something right?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Do you regret it?" Mitchie asked, wondering if she herself would have regretted it if her and Shane had gone all the way.

Caitlyn looked thoughtful for a moment, "No. I think I'd do it again. It just felt right."

_camp rock!_

"Mom."

"Yes sweetie?" Connie asked, a cooking magazine on her lap.

Mitchie sat down on the futon couch, "How long do you think it takes to fall in love?"

Connie smiled over at her daughter, "Hmm, I dont think there's a certain time period honey, I fell in love with your father instantly. It happens when it happens, it couple be days, months, years."

"Well how do you know your in love?" Mitchie questioned. "What if you just _think_ you're in love?"

Connie looked down at her magazine, "Its hard to tell the difference really, I was dating a man before your father and I was positive that I was in love, but he broke my heart. I met your father a year after that and the feelings I had were completely different, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my days with him. Sure we fought like cats and dogs but at the end of the day he was the one I wanted to see before I fell asleep."

Mitchie smiled softly and tried to think of how to put her next question. "When is it right to have sex?"

Connie's smile froze on her face, "When you're married."

"Moooooommm!" Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay." Connie sighed, "You just have to trust what your head and your heart and decide for yourself when its right, dont let a boy ever pressure you into it. Sex shouldn't be taken lightly, it should be a wonderful sacred bond between you and the one you love. Hopefully its only _one_ that you decide to love."

Mitchie's face reddened, she thanked her mom and started to get up.

"Did you and Shane, or are you..?"

"No."

"If you are, or plan to, I dont want you to be afraid to come to me. I'd rather you tell me and get on birth control than not and something bad happen."

"K mom."

_camp rock!_

"What's wrong?"

Mitchie jumped a little and laughed nervously at Shane, who had a arm around her shoulders and a confused and worried look on his face. Mitchie shook her head, "Oh, nothing. When did you say your mom would be back?"

"In a hour or so, she went to watch Stasia cheer, why?" he asked, concerned. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine." she told him shortly, staring at the tv screen.

He squeezed right above her knee with his free hand, "You sure?"

Mitchie stared at his hand, if she had laser vision then he wouldn't have stood a chance. Shane brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "Do you want to-"

"I dont want to have sex with you!" she shouted.

Shane stared at her, shocked at her outburst before slowly pulling his hand away from her knee. "What?"

"You're mom and sister are gone, we're here in your house alone, its dark and we're watching a chick flick. You're trying to get me to have sex with you!" Mitchie accused.

Shane burst out laughing, "Mitchie! I dont want to have sex with you! Well, I mean, I _do_ want to but not now. Not until we're both ready for it. I'm not trying to seduce you I swear, you've just been talking about wanting to see this movie and I thought if my sister was gone then we wouldn't be bugged every five minutes."

Mitchie felt so stupid, of course he wasn't trying to seduce her, Shane wasn't like that. "I'm sorry, I... alot has been going on and now I just made a complete ass of myself and you probably think I'm stupid and its okay if you want to run away screaming."

Shane smiled and pulled her closer so that her head was resting comfortably on his chest, "I love you Mitchie Torres."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**hehe your guys' reviews made me smile, I'm so glad you guys like my story and are still sticking around (for those who have been with me for a while) **

**razzle, I'm glad you gave it a try and liked it! that made me cheese lol**

**kadence1 yes they ARE AMAZING!! oh lol we were at the backstage (no autographs. poop.) and i shouted for them to take me on stage and he started laughing at me. they didn't. buttholes. lol **

**well here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it. its kinda just a filler but anyways review and lemme know!**

Camp Rock!

"What am I going to doooo?" Mitchie moaned, throwing herself across the loveseat in her livingroom.

Caitlyn chewed on the end of her pen, "Make him another cd?"

"How about a nice shirt and slacks?" her mom suggested.

"Get him a fish." her dad nodded.

"A fish?" Mitchie questioned him, rolling her eyes. "Really dad, really?"

"Heeey, a fish is a great present! You dont feed them and you dont clean their poop."

Caitlyn laughed, "You have to feed fish!"

"Yeah but only about once or twice a month." Steve replied, winking at her.

"Okay, everyone who is not being helpful can be quiet."

"I think that means me." Steve whispered loudly.

Mitchie glared at her father, he meant well and he was just trying to lighten the mood, but couldn't he tell that this was not a joking matter? Ugggh! Shane's birthday was in a week and she had absolutely no idea what to get him, why were guys so impossibly hard to shop for?

Steve smiled at his stressed out daughted, "Hey, calm down, have a little fun with his gift."

"I'm fun." Mitchie insisted, "In fact if fun were people, I'd be China."

"Well if fun were people, I'd be-"

"Daaaaddd." Mitchie moaned, "Come on Caitlyn, he's just going to keep making this difficult for me."

_camp rock!_

"Did you tell them to be quiet about it? If Shane found out...."

"Hey baby."

Mitchie's heart nearly flew out of her chest, "Ahaha!" she fake laughed, "Look at silly you, sneaking up on me ever so quietly!"

Shane cocked a brow at her and gave her a small smile, "Sorry, I forgot my cowbell when I was getting dressed this morning. What's that?"

Mitchie pressed her back against the lockers, hiding the party invitations. She looked at Jason in panic before throwing her arms around Shane's neck. "I missed you!"

Shane laughed as Jason snatched them from Mitchie's outstretched hand, pretending that he didn't know what his girlfriend was doing. He knew about the 'suprise party' two weeks ago when he walked in her room and saw streamers sticking out from under her bed, but he knew how hard she was trying to keep it a secret so he decided to just play along.

"So, I'm going to be gone on my birthday but that weekend we can-"

Mitchie's face fell, "W-wh-what?"

He laughed at her face, "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't miss spending my birthday with my girl for anything in the world."

She snuggled her head into his chest, "How are you so amazing?"

"Its a curse."

_camp rock!_

"What if he doesn't like it?" Mitchie asked, staring down at the birthday cake her mom spent all day baking and decorating.

Connie kissed her daughters head, "He's going to love it, I'm sure he'd love if you made a mud pie and threw it in his face."

"Well what if he just pretends to like it so he doesn't hurt my feelings?"

"Mitch, look at this place." Connie waved her arms, motioning to the decorated house. "You spent hours on this, I think just the fact that you would spend so much time doing this for him will make him happy. It doesn't matter if you didn't get a gift for him."

Mitchie heard Shane's car pull up in her drive and she shushed everyone, flicking the light off quickly as he got out of his car. He got to the door and knocked, Mitchie called for him to come in and everyone waited quietly hiding as he opened the door, a confused look on his face when he saw how dark it was inside.

"Are we getting x-rated?" he asked.

"Suprise!" Everyone shouted batween laughter, flipping the light on.

Mitchie's face was bright red at Shane's comment, his eyes were wide and he had a slight blush to his cheeks as well, trying to play it off with a big smile. She gave him a big hug and whispered happy birthday in his ear, "I thought the party was at the Dot?"

Mitchie smiled sneakily, "I wanted to really suprise you, so I left clues about your party being there to trick you."

"But the invitations-"

"Ha. I had to make it look real so I made a fake invite and told everyone else in notes so you wouldn't catch on." she told him victoriously, proud of herself for getting away with it.

The party was great, Mitchie felt wonderful as she watched Shane talking to all his guests. His face had a bright happy smile on it the whole night as he circled the room politely and she felt giddy everytime he looked over at her which he seemed to do every few minutes as if to make sure she was still there. Mitchie smiled and helped her mom bring more appetizers into the livingroom for their guests, popping a crab-stuffed mushroom into her mouth.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn greeted happily, walking into the house, Nate following close behind with a gift in his hands. "I'm so sorry we're late, we couldn't get the car to start so we had to hoof it."

Mitchie hugged her, "The presents are on the table against the wall, in case you cant see the enormous mounds of boxes already piled up."

Caitlyn darted across the room and hugged Shane while Nate put their presents with the others and joined her. Someone cleared their throat and Mitchie turned to see her father carefully walking into the room, a large guitar shaped cake in his hands.

The room aahed at it when he set it down on the coffee table for all to see. Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and led him to the cake, watching her mom light the candles. "Happy birthday to you," she sang, the rest of the crowd joining in. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Shhhaaaaannnee, happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish." Mitchie whispered in his ear. He looked back at her for a moment before smiling and bending down to blow out the melting candles.

_camp rock!_

"So did you have fun?" Connie asked, hugging Shane tightly.

Shane laughed, "I loved it!"

"Well bring this home, its the rest of your cake. Its not much but I'll make you more if you want."

Shane thanked her and he and Mitchie walked outside holding hands, "So what did you wish for?"

Shane pulled her into his arms and held her close, playing with her long hair. "I didn't make one."

"What?!" she exclaimed, "Why didn't you make a wish!"

He shrugged casually, "I have everything I want."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile, "You are so corny."

"Yeah I know."

"Here." she said, pulling a small white box from her pocket and handing it over to him. "Dont open it until you're gone."

"I love it!"

Mitchie laughed, "You dont even know what it is!"

"Yeah but you got it for me, so I know I'll like it." he smiled, looking down at his present.

"Its not that special."

"It is to me."

Mitchie wrapped her arms around his body and nestled into his warm chest, "I love you."

"I love you more." he whispered back, kissing the top of her head affectionatlely.

They said their goodbye's and Mitchie locked the door behind her, listening for his car to start and pull out of the drive. She told her parents goodnight and hurried up to her room, grabbing her night clothes and changing in the bathroom. She ran a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth before heading back to her room, pausing before she opened the door and walked in, quickly closing it behind her.

"Want some cake?" he asked her, smiling.

Mitchie wrinkled her nose, "Ew no, I just brushed."

He laughed and set the box on her desk before climbing onto her bed and laying down, kicking his shoes off and climbing under the covers, "Why is it so freaking cold in your house?"

"Shhhh!" Mitchie scolded, looking towards her bedroom door, "My parents are still awake! If they find you here then we're dead."

The dark haired boy smiled at her from under the covers, pulling them back for her to join him in bed. Mitchie crawled in next to him and rested her head on Shane's chest, falling asleep to the steady sound of his heartbeat.


	21. Chapter Twenty

hey guys!! and here is the next chapter!! but i just gotta say i totally crapped this story up LOL I went back and read it and...damn. I made their one month anniv. march 30th...which would mean they started going out feb. 30th... and...well, feb. doesnt have that many days in it LOL. boy is my face red!

* * *

Mitchie closed her eyes while she played her keyboard, letting the sweet sound of the notes pulse throughout her body, taking her away to a place deep within herself. There was only a week left until the bands big performance at the school dance and they had been practicing like crazy, hardly getting any time away from Nate's garage. The good thing was that Nate was back to his old self, ecstatic about music and wanting them to get gigs and become a world famous rock band.

Him and Caitlyn were closer than ever and they were sooo cute together, Mitchie could tell just by the way he looked at her that he was without a doubt head over heels for the girl, and vice versa. Caitlyn signed up for a class at the local college that she could take after school ended to teach her about composing music, that way she could earn some credits before she even started college.

"Something strange is happening here." Mitchie told Jason, who was playing the mario brothers second level song on his guitar.

Jason looked over at her and shrugged, "Its kinda cute."

Nate and Shane were huddled together on the couch with a large notepad that they kept passing back and forth to eachother, writing a song. The two boys were usually fighting and making fun of each other but behind all that everyone could tell that they respected eachother's talents.

"It was Mitchie's..." she heard Shane tell him.

"What's mine?" she asked curiously, walking over to them and looking down at the notepad.

"This song." Shane told her, pulling her down onto his lap. "'_Turn on that radio, as loud as it will go._' That one, can we use that and change the tone up a bit?"

Mitchie shrugged, "Sure."

"Okay, so listen to the beat we want to put it to." he grinned while Nate picked up his guitar and started playing. Colin Jones walked in as soon as they started singing and he, Mitchie, and Jason soon caught on and began playing along with them.

Although she had initially came up with the song and had imagined it sung a completely different way, she had to admit that Nate and Shane made it sound better with their version.

"That sounded awesome, did you guys just write that?" Sierra's older brother Colin asked from his spot at the drums.

Shane and Nate looked so proud of themselves, Mitchie laughed. "Mitchie wrote it, we just changed the beat a little."

Colin nodded, "So what am I suppose to wear to this gig?"

"Just wear whatever." Nate shrugged.

Mitchie shook her head no, "First of all, dont listen to them. Second of all its called the Winter _Formal_, which means suits boys."

"What about sweats?" Shane asked, winking at Nate.

Mitchie's eyes widened, "Are you serious?! Shane! You cant! They wont even let you in if you- oh...you're joking."

The boys laughed at her outburst and she sighed, "Very funny."

Nate stood and started messing with his guitar, "Lets do this."

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh Shane, you look so handsome!" Connie squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "Mitchie's upstairs, you can go on up I'm gonna get the camera!!"

Shane fiddled with his bowtie and walked into Mitchie's room, knocking twice before pushing the door open, "Decent?"

Mitchie smiled at him, twirling in a circle so that he could get a good look at her dress. Shane smiled and eased the door shut behind him, walking over and picking her up in his arms, earning a laugh from her. "Shane stop it! You're going to mess up my dress!"

"I wouldn't think of it." he told her, easing her back down.

They both turned around when they heard the doorbell ring, "That must be Caitlyn and Nate, or Jason and Danielle."

The couple walked downstairs arm in arm and greeted Nate and Caitlyn who both looked adorable in their light blue ensemble. Connie stood next to them grinning, a camera in hand, her smile got even wider (if that were possible) when a quiet knocking came from the door.

When the three couples were gathered together Connie took pictures. Group, couples, genders, and individuals. Finally after the countless number of photo's taken they managed to get away and gather in Caitlyn's new SUV, a early birthday present from her parents.

The gym was decorated amazingly, it looked like an actual winter palace, or Narnia. Mitchie smiled at that thought, realizing that it really did look like Narnia, they even had the frost covered light pole and fake snow blown around the room. Even the chairs had fake ice cicles hanging off the backs of them!

The gang met up with Sierra and Colin inside and sat at a nearby table, talking excitedly. They watched as the rest of their classmates walk in, all dressed up, and unite with friends and find a table to sit at. Finally everyone was seated and the chattering died down when their principal Mrs. Jenness stood on the stage, smiling.

"You all look stunning tonight." she beamed. "Lets give a round of applause to the Spirit Squad who decorated! Lets also welcome Dj Tauqe and later tonight we have a special band playing live! Your very own class mates Connect 3! "

"So why are you called Connect 3?" Colin asked.

Nate glanced over at him, "It started out just me, Jason, and Mitchie. We came up with a name and then realized that you need more than just three people to make a band but we just kept the name."

The dj talked to them all a little bit before telling all the couples to get out on the dance floor for their first slow dance. Mitchie smiled as Shane took her hand and led her out to the floor and pulling her close as the song started up, she rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the beat.

Life was so amazing. She was dating Shane going on ten months now, their families got along so wonderfully, they loved eachother so much, and even all their friends were happy and in love...yep, even Sierra! Well she wasn't in love but her parents actually let her start dating a guy she met in China! Of course he lived in China so the only way they could talk was online and occasionally on the phone, but she still seemed very happy.

"I didn't get a chance earlier to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." Shane whispered.

Mitchie pulled back from his chest and smiled up at him, her heart racing as she looked in his deep brown eyes, even after all these months he still gave her butterflies like when they first started out. "Are you nervous?"

"About?"

"About performing!"

He smiled and shrugged, "Nah, not really. I like the rush."

"I wish I had your confidence." Mitchie admitted, sighing.

They danced song after song until it was almost time for their big debut. Mitchie stood behind the stage trying to keep her food down when Jason came over to her, "So you decided not to tell Shane or Caitlyn?"

Mitchie looked down at her keyboard, "No...I mean, I want to but it was no big deal right?"

"You and Nate kissing isn't a big deal?" Jason asked, tuning his guitar. "Hey dont get down, like I said that's your decision to make."

"The kiss wasn't-"

"Hey guys."

The two of the whirled around to face Shane, "We're about to start."

Mitchie felt her heart stopping, did he hear them? He didn't look mad but he also wasn't returning her gaze, he stood there for a moment before turning and walking onstage, talking to the crowd.

"Oh God!" Mitchie moaned, "He's mad."

"I dont think he heard." Jason told her, squeezing her arm. "Dont worry about it, lets just get out there and rock."

They all gathered on stage, Mitchie looked out at their classmates nervously, there were so many people staring at them, at her!

Colin started them off by smacking his drum sticks together, counting down. Nate and Jason joined him, soon followed by Mitchie, who was watching Shane intently. When his part came he opened his mouth and...turned away from the microphone. Nate looked at him like he was crazy, stopping his playing to say something but the moment he went to speak Shane pulled back his fist and punched him in the mouth.

Nate dropped like a sack of potatoes and soon the room was filling with gasps and screams from the audience, Mitchie's jaw dropped open as she watched Shane leave the stage. The rest of the band and Caitlyn tried to help up a wobbly Nate who had a hand over his nose trying to stop the bleeding with no luck.

"Why would he do that?" Caitlyn shrieked, holding onto Nate's arm tightly.

Mitchie ignored them and ran off the stage, rushing outside to catch up with Shane who was already heading down the road at a brisk pace. Mitchie shouted his name and ran, finally catching up with him and grabbing his arm to stop him from running away from her.

He spun and looked at her, his face simply blank. "You should have told me."

"What and have you punch Nate like you just did?" Mitchie snapped.

"I'd rather you have told me and let me be angry, then to lie to me." he snapped back.

"It wasn't a lie! It was...an ommission."

Shane shook his head, scowling. "Whatever Mitchie."

"Shane, please, I am so so-"

"Dont." he cut her off, turning and walking away, "I'm not interested in hearing what you have to say."

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took so long guys, its hard trying to write and clean and take care of a 3 month old lol and i'm starting college at the end of the month sooo... anyways if anyone has msn and wants to hit me up just add me: devildancer at hotmail dot com_


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Hey readers!! Sorry its taking a while to update, its busy w/ the baby and I'm crocheting my friend a baby blanket since her son will be here soon! So I'm spending most of my free time on that, then I promised my other friend I would make one for her as well, since her son will be here in 2 months. Crazy.

* * *

Winter vacation seemed to pass far too quickly for Mitchie, school would be starting in only a few days and Mitchie still hadn't heard from Shane Gray. She had texted, called, and emailed him numerous times over the holidays but never got a reply from him.

Caitlyn sat with her in her room that lonely Friday night, rubbing her back soothingly. "Just give him time Mitchie, whatever happened between the two of you will work itself out, you love each other."

They had never told Caitlyn the reason why Shane had punched Nate at the Winter Formal and she never asked. Mitchie suspected that she might know and didn't want to mention anything, but she wasn't positive.

"What if he never wants to speak to me again?"

"Then he's not worth it." Caitlyn told her, "And you can move on."

Mitchie sighed and picked at her nails, "I need to tell you-"

"I know." Caitlyn cut her off, squeezing her hand. "Nate told me everything."

"I'm sorry." she whispered, hanging her head.

Caitlyn leaned over and gave her a big hug, "I'm not going to lie, I was furious when I first found out. Then I gave it a few days thought and I got past it, Shane loves you Mitchie, I really really believe he's going to get over this."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Morning honey." Linda greeted her son, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Where's Mitchie?"

"Oh, uh, her mom wanted to take her to her first day of school." Shane lied, "We're just going to meet each other there."

"Oh." she replied, staring at him over the top of her coffee cup.

Shane looked away from her gaze, knowing that she was suspicious about him and Mitchie, seeing as the latter never came around anymore.

He was always making up excuses for why she couldn't come over and sometimes he would leave the house for a few hours, telling his mom that he was going to go visit at her house for a while.

"Well tell her to come over for dinner sometime soon."

Shane nodded and shrugged on his backpack, "I will."

And he planned on it. He knew she was probably mad at him for ignoring all her messages but Mitchie would most likely forgive him for that. It hadn't been that he was mad at her for kissing Nate, that was only a little part of it, but the real reason he hadn't answered her back was because he was embarrassed of his behavior that night. He usually prided himself on being calm and collected and that night he ruined that image of himself and he wished he hadn't punched Nate, even if it _did _feel very good at the time.

Shane pulled up to school less than half an hour later and shut off his engine, pulling a chain from under his shirt. He looked down at the thin gold band that was held on by his chain, examining the words closely even though he already had them memorized.

_One Life. One Love._

She had given him her promise ring on his birthday and he never took it off. No, they hadn't had sex yet, that wasn't the reason for her giving it to him. It was a symbol of him being her first and hopefully only love.

Shane got out of his car and tucked the ring back under his shirt, smiling to himself as he walked towards the school.

* * *

"Have you talked to him?" Caitlyn asked as they left forth period, heading to the cafeteria.

"No, but we've only had two classes together and we were on opposite sides of the room. He did look over and smile at me a little though, do you think that's a good sign?"

Caitlyn laughed, "I think if he didn't throw something at your head then yes, its a good sign."

Mitchie laughed at that mental image as they rounded the corner. "Hey, I'll meet you in there."

Caitlyn saw him at his locker the same time she did, Mitchie smiled as Caitlyn squeezed her hand and left her to be alone. Shane hadn't noticed her yet, he was too busy pushing his many books into his locker, trying to get them all to fit.

Mitchie took a breath and started towards him, shifting her backpack onto her other shoulder. He started to turn her way and she smiled just as a pretty dark skinned girl came out of nowhere and put a hand on his shoulder, saying something and laughing loudly.

Mitchie ducked behind the soda machine and peeked out at the two of them, her stomach twisting into knots as she saw the girl reach up and play with his hair. He laughed at something she said and nodded, shutting his locker and walking with her down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

It was just Shane's luck that out of the five classes he shared with Mitchie, they only sat next to each other in their last period. Shane smiled when he saw that the chair next to her was open, he quickly slid in beside her and dropped his bag on the ground next to the two-person table.

Mitchie glanced over at him and turned to look out the window. Okay, so she _was _mad. "Mitchie."

He watched her open her text book and cross her arms, pretending to read her school book but Shane knew that Mitchie was really listening to him. He sighed, "Look Mitchie, I'm sorry about what I said to you and that I ignored you over winter break."

Mitchie looked up at the clock, determined not to make eye contact with him. He didn't notice her eyes narrowing when the same girl she saw him with earlier walked over to talk to him.

"Shane, there's a seat back here if you want." she smiled, squeezing his forearm gently before continuing on.

Shane looked over at Mitchie again, "Mitchie are you going to talk to me?"

"Fine." he said after she refused to say a word. Shane picked up his things and left the table, heading to the back of the room to join Sara.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Sorry it took so long! I've been running around all week trying to get my schooling taken care of!! Anyways, here is the next chapter! And for those who already hate Sara...you will want to kill her. Hehe, reviews would be wonderful!!! Love, tashy

* * *

"Oh Shane, you are so funny!" his science partner announced loudly, slapping his back hard enough for it to sting.

Shane mentally rolled his eyes at the girl before him. Sara was a really nice girl when they first met but she was slowly turning...obsessed, he could barely get away from her long enough to use the bathroom. Every morning when he got to school she would be standing at his locker, waiting for him with a big smile on her face. Plus she always insisted on walking with him to his classes, chattering non-stop the whole way.

Now the red-head stood on his front porch, how she knew where he lived puzzled him, smiling brightly and pushing past him to get inside before he could even object.

Shane grimaced and left the front door wide open, hoping she might get the hint. She didn't.

Sara took a seat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. He pretended he didn't see the motion and sat on the other side of the room in one of the leather recliners. "So did you want something Sara?"

She bit her bottom lip, he guessed she was trying to look seductive or something, and twirled a lock of her long red hair. "I heard about what happened at that dance, I like bad boys."

Shane tried not to throw up in his mouth, "I'm not a 'bad boy' Sara, it was...an accident."

She cocked her head cutely at him and stood, looking at his family portraits that lined the living room walls. Shane looked at the clock hopefully but his mom and sister wouldn't be home for another hour and a half.

"Well Sara, it was nice of you to drop by but my mom doesn't really allow people over when she's not home." Shane lied.

Sara looked out the window and he noticed a strange look pass over her face. She turned and looked at him, smiling softly. He grew uncomfortable as she walked over to where he was seated and leaned down until her face was inches from his.

Shane managed to slide out of his seat and started for the open door. "Well, I'll see you la-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off when she suddenly grabbed his arm and with surprising force she pulled him back to her, wrapped her arms around his neck and full-on kissed him.

Shane put his hands on her hips and pushed her back, struggling to break free of her unwelcome embrace. He felt her nails scratch the back of his neck when he pulled her hands free and he backed away from her. "What are you doing?"

Sara's eyes widened slightly at his tone, "Kissing you."

"I have a girlfriend!"

"Who that _Mitchie _girl?" she asked, looking like she just took a bite of something sour. "Everyone at school is saying that you two broke up."

"Well...we didn't!" Shane exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "You need to go."

"Sha-"

"_Go!_"

Sara pulled her head back sharply like she had been slapped, "...Fine..."

Shane instantly felt horrible, "I'm sorry, I just...I'm in love with Mitchie and-"

"Yeah? Well good luck with that!" she snapped.

Shane watched her leave, slamming the door behind her in a fit of rage. Good luck? What was that suppose to mean?

* * *

"Caitlyn I hate him!" Mitchie nearly screamed into the phone.

"Woah Mitchie, calm down." Caitlyn said, putting the phone back to her ringing ear. "What happened?"

"What happened? _WHAT HAPPENED_?" Mitchie shrieked, kicking her bedroom wall angrily. "He- he- he _kissed _that whore Sara!"

Caitlyn was silent, "How do you know?"

Mitchie pulled the phone away so she wouldn't hurt Caitlyn's ears and screamed again, "I saw them! I went to his house to talk to him and apologize for being so rude and the front door is wide open and so I walk in and what do I see?"

"Uhhh."

"I see him ramming his tongue down her damn throat!" Mitchie shouted, bursting into tears. She sank to the floor, punching the floor with her fist while she pretended it was Shane's face.

Caitlyn sighed, "Maybe, maybe you saw something wrong?"

"No." Mitchie told her through her tears. "I know what I saw. What am I suppose to do now? I wont be able to sit in school and watch the two of them making googly eyes at each other."

Caitlyn was at a loss of words, "Do you need me to come over?"

"No...I just want to be alone for right now, I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure, bye Mi-"

Mitchie hung up and threw her phone across the room, sliding further down to lay on the ground and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"I just dont understand why you want to do this." Connie frowned at her daughter, stirring her cup of coffee.

"I miss nana Rose." Mitchie replied to her mother.

"I know that honey but you wanting to pack up and move two hours away? You can visit with her on the weekends." Connie told her, staring hard at her daughter. "Is there another reason for wanting to leave Michaela?"

Mitchie knew she was hurting her mother with this decision, she could tell by the expression on her face.

"What about Shane?"

"Shane will understand." Mitchie told her, shrugging and looking down at her nails. "Anyways its not his decision to make."

"Ooohh." Connie nodded, finally understanding why Mitchie was coming up with this idea out of nowhere. "You and Shane are fighting."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we're fighting, but that have anything to do with me wanting to go stay with my nana so dont even try to spin it in that direction."

"First of all, watch your attitude little lady, second of all you and Shane will work this out and make up."

"This isn't about Shane." Mitchie glared.

Connie sighed, "So if you go to stay with your nana for the rest of the school year and you and Shane _do _make up, what are you going to do about the long-distance? Because if we transfer you to a different school then you're going to stick it out. So go to school tomorrow like normal and at the end of the day you can tell me what you've decided."

"Moooommm!" Mitchie moaned, "I dont want to go back there!"

"Mitchie, I promise you that everything will be okay and it will all work out for the best." Mitchie nodded at her mother, wishing she was right but knowing that she wouldn't be.

"Sure mom, but when it doesn't.. I'm gone."

Mitchie pushed herself up out of her chair and headed for her room to pack.

* * *

"Ugh, I cant _stand_ her." Tess said, rolling her eyes.

Sara nodded in agreement, "She's such a HAG! And she wont leave Shane alone, she's like.. stalking him!"

Tess scowled, "What a total freak! She thinks just because she's in a band with him – or was anyways, that she's someone special."

"Ew, and speaking of the devil." Sara rolled her eyes, nodding in Mitchie's direction. She really didn't know what Shane saw in her, she was a mousy little nerd that nobody wanted to be around, what was so special about her?

Every time Sara would look over at Shane in class he would be staring at Mitchie with a goofy look on his face, like she was some kind of goddess or something. It was annoying. Unlike Mitchie, Sara spent hours on her hair, make-up, and clothing in the mornings. She never wore an outfit twice, she had seen Mitchie wearing the same clothes REPEATEDLY. And Sara was suuuuch a better catch then...that girl.

She looked angrily at Mitchie who walked into the girls bathroom, a smile formed on Sara's face. "Come on."

The two girls laughed loudly as they walked into the bathroom together, walking over to inspect their lip gloss in the mirror.

"So what happened with Shane last night?" Tess asked loudly, winking over at her friend.

Sara smiled wickedly, "Gimme some lip gloss. Well we hung out and then he just couldn't keep his hands off of me, if you know what I mean."

Tess giggled, "So you went all the way?"

"Definitely, he's an animal!"

Tess had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud, she pointed to the stall and giggled again, "Come on or we'll be late for home room."

"I'm going to skip out after lunch, Shane said he wanted me to drop by to 'study'."

The girls burst into laughter as they left the bathroom, wishing aloud that they could see Mitchie's reaction to their lies. Maybe now she would learn her lesson and back off of Sara's man.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Hahaha, yeah Sara sucks! Everyone hates that *****! I loved all of your reviews guys, thanks so much

* * *

"WHAT!" Caitlyn shouted, her jaw dropping open and bits of food fell out of her mouth. "What a _whore_!"

Mitchie sighed and rested her head in her hands, listening to Caitlyn continue talking. "I just can't believe it, that doesn't sound like something Shane would do. I mean the two of you were together almost a year and he never even pressured you for sex."

"Maybe I'm not sexually appealing." Mitchie muttered.

Caitlyn laughed, "Shut up. Are you sure she wasn't just making it up?"

"I considered that." Mitchie admitted, "But they walked in the bathroom and started talking about it, they didn't know that I was there."

Caitlyn bit the inside of her cheek, "Ask Shane."

"I can't do that!" she exclaimed, looking horrified. "I dont want to know the details, I dont even want to know that it happened."

"Maybe it was an accident?" Caitlyn proposed lamely.

"How? What she slip and fall on his erection?"

"Woah!" they both looked up when Connie walked into the room with milk and cakes. "I walked in on the wrong part of that conversation."

"You were eavesdropping." Mitchie accused, rolling her eyes.

Connie sighed, "Can you blame me? My daughter wont talk to me and tell me what's wrong with her."

Connie sat on the edge of her daughters bed, joining the two girls. "So that's why you want to move? Mitchie, you will find another young man."

Mitchie traced figures into her jeans with her finger, "Mom haven't you ever been a teenage girl? Its not that easy! We were going to be together forever, we were _suppose _to be together forever, and now because of me we're not. I can't stand sitting in class day after day, month after month, watching him sleep around with all the girls at school."

"Mitch, I think you're blowing that a little out of proportion." Caitlyn told her, taking her hand. "She's friends with Tess, so that proves how evil and conniving that evil little twerp is."

Connie nodded in agreement, "I think you should go to Shane's house and talk to him about this, maybe this evil little twerp somehow knew you were there?"

Mitchie shook her head, "I'm not going to talk to him, I never want to see him again! Why cant the two of you understand that? I just want to leave!"

Connie and Caitlyn exchanged worried looks, "Ok Michaela, I'll call nana Rose."

The two teenage girls watched Mitchie's mother leave the room, Mitchie sighed and sat back against the wall. The quiet between the two was eerie, it was usually filled with talking and laughter, now it was just sadness. Caitlyn fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist that she had gotten when she was only ten years old, unsnapping it and locking it onto Mitchie's wrist.

"Cait, no."

"Caitlyn looked at her and smiled, tearing up. "Yes, I want you to have it Mitchie Torres."

"Caitlyn you never take this thing off." she choked out.

Caitlyn leaned over and hugged her best friend. "I love you Mitchie, and I dont want you to go. But if thats really what you want to do, then I want you to keep this as a reminder that I'm always here for you and that I always will be."

The girls cried in each others arms, and after-wards they made that night the best one that the possible could. They laughed, joked, danced, and watched movies until they fell asleep sprawled out across the bed, Harry Potter playing in the background.

* * *

"Shane, can you get the door?" Linda called from her office.

Shane checked the peep hole to make sure it wasn't Sara, again, and swung the door open to find an awaiting Caitlyn standing on his porch, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in. Are you hungry, want something to drink?" he offered leading her into the kitchen.

"Something warm."

Shane nodded and poured her a cup of coffee, sliding it over to her before pouring himself some. "What's up?"

Caitlyn sighed and took a big drink, staring at him. "Did you have sex with Sara?"

Shane nearly spit out his drink, "What!"

Caitlyn didn't look amused, she looked a little pissed actually. "Did you?"

"No." Shane shook his head, "I didn't, why would you ask that?"

"I knew it."

"Wh-"

"Did you kiss her?" she demanded.

"No..well, yeah kinda, but she kissed me, I didn't want to." he admitted, "Wait, how do you even know that."

Caitlyn clenched her fists, "That tramp! I _knew_ it was all made up, I told Mitchie to talk to you! But does she listen to me? No. She just up and goes and now uuuurrrgh I am going to KILL Sara and Tess!"

"Wait, back up, what about Mitchie?"

"Oh crap! We have to stop her!" Caitlyn shouted, shaking Shane's shoulders with so much force that he was sure he would get whiplash. "Get your keys!"

Shane was still confused about what exactly was going on but if something was up with Mitchie then he would go now and ask questions later.

* * *

"I love you mommy." Mitchie smiled, hugging her mother tightly.

"I love you so much sweetie." Connie replied, not wanting to let her go. "Call me anytime, day or night, and i'll come visit you and you can come visit all the time. Its not that far away."

Mitchie laughed, "Okay mom. Tell dad that I love him and I'll miss him."

Connie nodded and released her daughter, tears visible in her eyes. The sight made Mitchie feel horrible, she didn't want to see her mother crying and she especially didn't want to be the reason for her tears.

"Mom, stop, its two hours, we'll get to see each other all the time."

"I know, I know, just go before you miss your train."

Mitchie found a seat by the window and looked out, waving at her mom who blew her kisses. The train started to move and she felt her heart plunge, she was really doing this, she was actually leaving behind all her friends and her parents just because one guy and one relationship didn't work...

What was she thinking? Should she have listened to Cait?

Mitchie looked down at her buzzing phone which read _Shane _and hit decline before shutting her phone off completely.

There was no turning back now.


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

Hey everyone, well this story is coming to an end! There will only be** one** more chapter! So if you want me to write a sequel let me know!

* * *

"What are _you _doing here?" Shane asked, taking a seat across from Nate and Caitlyn.

Nate opened his mouth to reply but Caitlyn cut in, "Okay both of you need to grow up. This isn't about the two of you, I brought us all here for Mitchie."

Sierra pushed her hair back out of her face, "What do you mean? What can we do?"

"Shane can go get her."

Everyone looked at him expectantly, but he only shook his head no, Caitlyn looked shocked. "What?!"

"She doesn't want to see me." he told her.

Caitlyn gave him a look, "Yes, she does, you gotta try!"

"Its not going to work." he said softly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Wow, okay so the going gets tough and you just give up? I thought you were 'in love' with her? How can you give up sooo easily if-"

"I HAVE TRIED!" Shane yelled, standing suddenly. "I've called her every hour since she left but she doesn't want to even talk to me, she doesn't want to hear what I have to say! So how am I suppose to get her to come back if she doesn't want anything to do with me?"

Everyone sat staring at him, Caitlyn felt horrible for what she said to him, she hadn't even thought that Mitchie would ignore his calls like that. Shane looked crushed because of this, she knew he felt horrible even though it really wasn't his fault, it was that evil whore Sara's fault, but he still blamed himself for Mitchie's leaving.

"Shane-" Caitlyn started but he only shook his head at her, apologized for his little outburst and walked out. Caitlyn looked helplessly at Nate, "What can we do?"

Nate squeezed her hand and slid out of the booth, rushing outside after Shane, "Wait up!"

Shane slowed and then stopped, turning halfway around to look back at his ex-friend. "What?"

"Shane, I'm sorry, about everything!" he apologized. "I suck, but nothing will every happen again you have my word on that, I just made a totally stupid move. I just want us to be on good terms again and then we can work together on a way to get Mitchi-"

"I have no intention of ever being your friend again."

* * *

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie Torres smiled at a perky blonde headed girl who slid into the seat next to her at the lunch table. Her name was Alisha and she had taken the role of showing Mitchie around the campus and introducing her to the other students.

Mitchie had been attending Wright High School for a couple weeks now and she really liked it, it was...different. It was mostly made up of rich kids but there wasn't all those clicks like in her old school, pretty much everyone got along.

"So Taylor is like, completely in love with you." Alisha announced, blowing a bubble with her gum.

Mitchie blushed and rolled her eyes, "We haven't said more than five words to each other."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

Alisha smiled at her, "He wants to go to the dance with you."

"..why?"

"What do you mean why?" she asked, laughing. "Because he thinks you're cute and you're really nice and a sweet girl."

"I haven't had good experiences with school dances." Mitchie replied, thinking back to her old schools winter formal and the drama that went down...and Shane....

"Come on Mitchie, I've known the guy for years so I can vouch that he's a good guy, just think about it."

Mitchie nodded, "I'll think about it."

* * *

"You left..without..." Shane scribbled every few minutes in between strumming on his guitar. "A single word."

"Whatcha doing?"

Shane looked up, "Writing."

"About Mitchie?" Stasia asked, walking into his room and plopping down next to him on his bed. "I heard she left."

Shane didn't respond, instead he continued to play. Stasia looked at him sadly and put a hand on his shoulder, "Everything's going to work out Shane, I just know it."

He looked over at his little sister and smiled weakly at her, "I wish that were true, but I really dont think that it will."

"Mom knows all about it too, she just doesn't want to bring it up unless you want to talk about it."

"Oh...I didn't think she knew." he told her, strumming absentmindedly. "What does she think about it?"

Stasia shrugged, "She's sad of course, we all liked Mitchie because of how happy she made you."

Shane didn't respond to her last comment, she leaned over and hugged her big brother, "I think you should fight for her bubba."

"Why does everyone say that _I_ need to do something? I'm not the one that made her leave, she decided to do that all on her own. So why is it my responsibility to try and make her come back?"

"Maybe because you love her and she loves you."

"Not anymore."

"Shane!" Stasia scolded, "You know that you don't honestly believe that! If you did then you wouldn't still be wearing that ring around your neck."

Shane looked at her curiously, "How do you know abou-"

"I'm not stupid." she rolled her eyes, smiling. "Besides, you always pull it out and hold it while you stare off into space like a looney."

Shane shook his head, "I'm so tired of everyone telling me what I need to do. You're my sister, you should be on my side."

"Don't you understand Shane? We _are _on your side. Do you think we dont want to go grab Mitchie by her hair and drag her butt back here and force her to stay? Believe me, I've thought about it!" she admitted, earning a small smile from her bubba. "She thinks you're doing the mcnasty with super tramp, if roles were reversed would you want to stay here and watch her and some guy?"

"How do you even know about that?"

His sister shrugged, "I read your diary. _Anyways, _would you honestly listen to us if we told you the truth or would you want to hear it from the horse's mouth?"

"...How do you know so much about this stuff?"

Stasia grinned proudly.

* * *

"Woah." Mitchie stepped back after closing her locker and getting a face full of roses. "Umm.."

The flowers moved and Taylor's face appeared over the top of them, smiling sweetly. "These are for you."

"Oh?" she asked, taking them from his hands. "They're.. beautiful."

"They're here to keep you from running away screaming when I ask you to the Valentine's Dance this weekend." he smiled.

"Oh." she stared at the flowers. "I would really, really like that Taylor, thank you."

His smile grew, lighting up his whole face, "That's great! So I guess I'll pick you up around five-thirty saturday night?"

Mitchie put on a smile and nodded, giving him a hug. He smelled _good._ Mitchie smiled to herself as she watched him walking away, she hugged the roses to her chest tightly. Maybe this was going to be the beginning of a new part of her life, maybe her and Taylor would work out wonderfully.

In all honestly she had every intention of turning Taylor down, but Shane had moved on from her, so why should she just sit at home while he was out living his life? Taylor was very cute, with his dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes, and Alisha was always talking about how great of a guy he was.

Mitchie shifted her backpack and headed home to call Alisha, she was going to need a dress.

* * *

_So..guys...I know I said to some of you that there was going to be a happy ending! But did I ever say it was gonna be with Shane? DUN DUN DUN!!!_

_I guess you'll find out in the next (and last) chapter!! hehe._


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

And here it is, the final chapter of It Started With A Song!

Will Mitchie end up with her first love, Shane Gray? Or her new crush Taylor..Taylor with no last name??

Find out now:

* * *

The next day at school was almost too quiet, at least it was to Caitlyn. Last night Mitchie had FINALLY texted her back, apologizing profusely about ignoring her calls and messages and catching her up with everything that had happened in her life in the last month. Caitlyn still couldn't believe that Mitchie wasn't at school anymore, and that she had been gone for a month!

What was worse was that Mitchie had a crush. Who wasn't Shane. The guys name was Trevor or Tanner..okay it was Taylor, she knew, she just didn't want to really say it. She knew that she should be happy for Mitchie but she just couldn't be, Mitchie _belonged _with Shane!

And now she was going to a dance with some guy who wasn't Shane.

"Can I sit?" Caitlyn looked up to find Shane standing on the other end of the lunch table, she nodded and he took a seat.

"I'm sorry for yelling the other day." he apologized, putting a cookie on her un-touched tray. "Peace offering?"

Caitlyn gave him a smile, accepting his apology. "No, I'm sorry, I thought you would be able to convince Mitchie, but I was wrong."

"What do you mean you were wrong?"

Caitlyn couldn't have asked for a better opportunity! She could tell Shane about Mitchie's cute date to the dance, he would go crazy with jealousy and then go rescue her! Okay, so maybe the two hours of sleep she got last night was messing with her head, but it could happen! In a story. Wink-wink.

"Yeah, she's going to a dance there with some guy, so...."

Shane's face fell, making her instantly feel bad for telling him about it. "Oh. She's going out with someone?"

"Not yet, but it's going to happen if you dont go do something Shane!"

"Where's Nate?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh Shane, you're not going to punch him again are you?"

He chuckled, "No, I'm going to go apologize to him."

"Are you going to get Mitchie back?"

He smiled sadly at her, "If she's happy there, with that guy, then that's what I want for her. Next time you talk to her could you tell her that I'm glad for her, she deserves to be happy?"

Caitlyn nodded and watched him leave the cafeteria, disappointed. She had really thought that he would go to Mitchie.

"Trying to snake my man now? It didn't work for Mitchie and it sure as hell wont work for you!"

Caitlyn clenched her fists as she turned to glare at Sara. "If it wasn't for you, Shane and Mitchie would be together right now."

She smiled, "If it wasn't for Mitchie whoring around the school then they would be together, at least until I showed up."

Caitlyn scowled, "You are pathetic and you dont even measure up to a forth of Mitchie."

"Apparently neither do you, or Nate Michaels wouldn't be jumping all over her like a dog in heat." she laughed, turning away.

"Bad move bitch!" were the last words spoken before Caitlyn lunged.

* * *

"MOM! DAD!" Mitchie screamed, running out her her grandmothers house and to the car that just pulled up. "What are you doing here!"

Connie and Steve got out of the car and each gave her a big hug, "It's your first dance in a new town, I needed pictures."

Mitchie laughed at her mother, "Come on, I'll show you my dress! And you can meet Alisha!"

They followed her inside and to her room where her new friend sat on the bed, doing her nails. She looked up and waved, "Hi, I'm Alisha."

"Alisha these are my parents, Connie and Steve." Mitchie beamed, running to the closet to fish out her dress for the dance tomorrow. "Ta-da!"

"Oh Michaela, that's beautiful!" Connie told her, running her hands over the soft red material.

"Thanks." she beamed, returning it.

"We're going to go downstairs and visit with Rose."

"Kay mom."

Connie took her husband's hand and led him to the kitchen where her mother was waiting at the table with two steaming cups of coffee for them. Steve sat and Connie followed suit, sighing heavily.

"Now Connie, dont you mope about like that, Michaela is perfectly old enough to make her own decisions." her mother scolded lightly, smiling at her.

"I know that mom, I'm happy that she found a new boy who likes her but I dont know, I guess I just saw first hand how wonderful Shane was to her and I want her to be with someone like that. What if she decides to go further with this boy and he turns into a jerk?"

"Mitchie's a smart girl, she'll be fine." Steve informed her, not wanting to talk about his daughter in that kind of situation, in his eyes she was still that innocent little six year old girl who played with dolls and waited for him to come home from work to read her a bedtime story to fall asleep to. "Besides, she's young. She's going to go through quite a few boys, she shouldn't be tied down to the first boy she's ever dated."

Connie sighed, "Anyways, I guess were sleeping in the spare bedroom so I'll go unpack our things."

"How is she?" Rose asked after her daughter left the room.

"She's going to be fine, she just wants her daughter home. How's Mitchie?"

Rose nodded, taking a drink. "She was at odds at first, she seemed depressed but for the last few days after getting asked to the dance I think she's realized that there are other boys besides Shane."

"Connie knows that, she just doesn't want to see her little girls heart broken. Who knows, maybe one day she'll even get back with Shane, but she does need to get out there and see what else the world has to offer."

"Who knows, she might find herself a Steve." Rose winked, patting his hand.

Steve laughed, "I hope not in the same situation."

* * *

"WHAT!"

Caitlyn bit her lip and gave him a half shrug, "Its only for a week."

Nate shook his head, "I cant believe you pulled out her extensions."

Caitlyn laughed, pleased with herself. "I couldn't help it, someone had to teach her to stop messing with other peoples lives."

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little afraid of you."

"You should be." she teased, turning back to her homework. "So.. you and Shane are good now?"

"Yup."

"Thats it? All I get is a yep?"

"No. I said yup not yep. Who says yep?" he joked.

Caitlyn hit him with a pillow, "I'm serious!"

Nate smiled at her and shrugged, picking up his laptop. "We just...talked."

Caitlyn bit the inside of her cheek, "He is so frustrating, why cant he just go scoop Mitchie up in his arms and ride away into the sunset?"

"Isn't he afraid of horses?"

"Shut up, Nate."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw what I am seeing right now."

"What!" Caitlyn asked, turning to look at his computer screen. That's when she screamed. "OH MY GOD!!!"

* * *

"Holy crap!" Alisha squealed, grabbing onto Mitchie's arm, "Doesn't this look amazing?"

"It really does." Mitchie murmured to herself, looking around the dance. Finally spotting Taylor as he made his way over to the two of them.

"Hey! You look great, you both do." he smiled, hugging them both. "Want some punch?"

"Sure."

"We'll go find a table." Alisha told him, leading Mitchie to one of the tables near the front so they could see everything clearly. "I'm so excited!"

Mitchie nodded at her as the music started up and most of the students made their way to the dance floor, her heart stopped when the same song that she had danced to with Shane started up.

"Want to dance?"

"Umm.." Mitchie looked down at her hands, "Sure."

Taylor took her hand and led her to the floor, placing his hands on her hips as they swayed back and forth. The song seemed to last forever and the whole time the only thing could think about was Shane's arms wrapped tight around her back and nestling her head against him.

They danced song after song after song until Mitchie got exhausted and had to excuse herself to go get herself something to drink. She was pouring herself some punch when a new song started up.

"_She was all I ever wanted_

_she was all I ever needed and more_

_she walked out my door_

_then she went away_

_left my heart in two_

_left me standing here_

_singing all these blues, yeah_

_you left without a single word_

_not even sorry_

_it might've been worse to hear her say_

_im leaving goodbye_

_but your smile still makes my heart sing_

_another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_cause I'm still in love with you"_

Mitchie stopped the cup inches from her lips, she _knew _that voice...but there was no way that was possible...was it?

She set the cup down as the next verse played, she struggled to make herself breathe and not pass out.

"_We had fun under the sun_

_then when winter came she'd be my angel_

_we were so in love_

_then she went away_

_left my heart in two_

_left me standing here_

_singing all these blues, yeah._

_You left without a single word_

_not even sorry_

_it might've been worse to hear you say_

_i'm leaving goodbye_

_but your smile still makes my heart sing_

_another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_I won't regret it_

_cause I'm still in love with you"_

Mitchie slowly turned to face the elevated platform, instantly locking eyes with Shane Gray, who gave her a little smile. Her heart stopped.

"_I dont know what hurts more baby_

_seeing you with him or being alone_

_on my own_

_I know he doesn't love you baby_

_not like I did_

_Oh, what's the point_

_You're not listening anyway_

_You left without a single word not even sorry _

_it might've been worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving goodbye_

_but your smile still makes my heart sing_

_another love song_

_I can't forget it_

_I wont regret it_

_cause im still in love with you."_

Mitchie hadn't even realized that she had been moving until Taylor grabbed her arm, distracting her attention from Shane. "Hey, there you are!"

"Oh..hi." she mumbled, looking back at the band.

"So do you want to-"

"I'm sorry Taylor, I cant...."

"_Take my hand tonight, we can run so far_

_we can change the world, do anything we want_

_we could stop for hours, just staring at the stars_

_they shine down to show us._

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know, we're inseparable"_

Shane wiggled his finger at her, motioning for her to come up on stage and sing with him, she smiled and shook her head as she pushed her way through the crowd. He stuck his hand out for her to grab onto and pulled her up onto the stage easily, bringing her over to the mic stand. Then they sang.

"_I would give it all_

_Never let you fall_

_'Cause you know, we're inseparable_

_I would give it up_

_Just to show you I'm in love_

_Cause you know we're inseparable....."_

"I love you Mitchie Torres." Shane whispered in her ear.

"I love you Shane." she whispered back, burying her face into his chest to hide her tears.

_Cause you know....we're inseparable._

_**The End.**_

* * *

_I'm kinda sad that this story is over! I've been working on it for about a year (due to computer problems lol) _

_I'm still not sure if I am going to write a sequel to this story or not, let me know what you want._

_And let me know how you liked the end! _

_This is by far the longest chapter I've written, had to save the best for last._

_Now you didn't really think I would put her with Taylor did you? Hehehe_

_P.S. If I do write a sequel I will post another chapter on here giving you the link so that you dont miss it._

_Thanks everyone!_


	27. Sequel: They Sing Again

Ok so for everyone who wants to read the sequel, here it is, finally!

I am going to warn you all: I'm a full time college student and mother to a four and half month old sooo updating may not come as often as I would like!

Its a short chapter! But I spent my time writing instead of studying for my humanities test tomorrow!

fanfiction .net/secure/story/story_?storyid=5378312&chapter=1 (no space)


End file.
